A démon tó mérge
by 24neor
Summary: Ez a történet akkor játszodik, amikor Shukaku még ember, pontosabban 17 éves. Amik történni fognak vele, és ahol, az mind saját kitaláció. Csak a szereplőkben olyan, mint a Naruto. Remélem tetszik majd.
1. A méreg

A démon tó mérge

1. rész

A méreg

A kis falu melletti erdőben egy világosbarna hajú lány fut végig, őt pedig egy nála 11-12 évvel idősebb aranyszőke fiú követi. Boldogan kacarászva rohannak el a fák és bokrok között.

„Gyere, bratyó! Már majdnem ott vagyunk!"kiált hátra a szőkének a kislány, amire a fiatal bólintva felel.

„Végre élőben is láthatjuk Uchiha Madara király kastélyát!"ugrik egy nagyot örömében testvére, majd folytatja húgával együtt a futást.

Átvágnak a magas növényzet közt, és amikor már majdnem elérnék a várva várt épültet, a kastély egyik csúcsát is megpillantják, a fiú váratlanul lelassít. Kishúga észre sem veszi, hogy nagy testvére már nem követi, így rohan tovább.

A tizenéves megáll egy pillanatra. Dermedten kezd egy mély, átláthatatlan sötét lyukra bámulni, ami alig bújik meg a bokrok rejtekében.

A fiatal lassan közelíteni kezd felé, majd pár centire tőle megáll. Kíváncsian vizsgálgatni kezdi, egy kicsit húga után tekint, aztán ismét a lyukra bámul. Óvatosan kövekkel borított szélére fekteti tenyereit, és kissé félénken bekukucskál rajta. Addig nézegeti, figyelgeti, míg végül gyermeki kíváncsisága uralma alá nem hajtja. Leül a lyuk szélére, majd meglendíti magát, és belecsúszik.

Hosszas percekig csak suhan az átláthatatlan sötétségben. Hirtelen világosságot lát meg a végén, és végre kiér ebből a hosszú csúszdából.

A fiú fenékre érkezik, és jajgatva dörzsöli meg bevert testrészét. Pislog egy párat, majd körülnéz ott, ahová jutott.

Egy gyönyörű cseppkőbarlangba került. A cseppköveken lassan folyik végig a víz, majd csepp formájában az alatta elterülő tóba hull. A barlangban rengeteg kristálytiszta tavat talál a gyermek, amik mind rögvest elnyerik tetszését.

Lassan feláll a földről, majd az egyik ilyen tóhoz sétál. Ujjaival megérint léptei során egy pár cseppkövet is, aztán amikor már elér végre úti céljához, óvatosan letérdel a tó széléhez. Először csak nézegeti kristálytiszta felületén tükörképét, majd rászánja magát többre is. Felemeli egyik kezét, és lassan a vízbe mártja.

A csillogó folyadék gyengéden szalad végig ujjain, aztán markába fogva egy keveset a szájához emeli. Ha félve is, de belekóstol a vízbe. Édes, mennyei íze van, és szegényes szülőfalujában ilyen finomat még sohasem ízlelt.

Rögvest többet is vesz belőle. Élvezi az íze csodáit, s nem pazarol magának belőle egyáltalán.

Már épp azon gondolkodik, hogy kimászik innen, és kishúgának is megmutatja ezt a csodaszép helyet, amikor valami borzalmas nyilallás szalad végig az egész testén. A fiú fuldokolni kezd, majd pedig köhögni.

Lassan elvánszorog a csúszdaszerűségig, amin keresztül lejutott idáig, és megpróbál kimászni rajta. Lábai elgyengülnek, izmai alig bírják a megpróbáltatást, de a fiatal nagy nehezen mégis csak kimászik a lyukból. Mélyen veszi a levegőt, arcán izzadságcseppek folynak végig, és szíve esztelenül kalimpál a mellkasában.

Szemeivel egyre homályosabban lát, majd minden elsötétül a számára.

Fiú lassan magához tér, és már nem a földön fekszik, hanem a jól ismert ágyában. Rögvest felül, de a hirtelen hátába nyilalló fájdalom visszaparancsolja. Ismét nehezen veszi a levegőt, gyengének, és hasznavehetetlennek érzi magát.

„Nézd, nagymama! A bratyó végre felébredt!"hallja meg drága kishúga hangját az ajtó felől, és már fordítja is felé a tekintetét.

A testvére aggódóan néz vissza rá, majd amikor egy öreg néni jelenik meg mellette, a bátya ágyához sétál a hölgy társaságában.

„Jól vagy, testvérkém?"kérdezi félénk, és aggódó hangon a kislány, amire a fiú nagy nehezen bólint egyet. A gyermek felnéz az öreg asszonyra, aki sóhajtozva megrázza a fejét.

„Jaj, Shukaku. Mindig csak a baj van veled."mondja a nagymamájuk, majd letérdel idősebb unokája ágya mellé.

„Mi történt velem, nagymama?"kérdi halk, és kimerült hangon a szőke hajú fiú.

„Ittál a falunk melletti erdő démon tavából."

„Démon tavából?"ismétli értetlen összeráncolva a homlokát Shukaku, amire a nagymamája bólint egyet válasz képpen.

„Igen. Abban a tóban egy démon lelke lakozik, akit még drága jó anyátok zárt el, hogy többé ne jelentsen veszélyt a falura nézve, és sajnos… ebben is lelte a halálát. De legalább szent papnőként halt meg."bámul fel egy kicsit a mennyezetre az öreg hölgy, majd lehunyja szemeit, és az idősebbik unokájára szegezi égkék szemeit. „Shukaku, ennek a tónak a démoni lelke megmérgezett téged, és hamarosan el fogja pusztítani a lelkedet. Sajnálom unokám, de számodra már nincs sok hátra."

Az aranyszőke hajú fiú szemei kikerekednek, és kishúga sírva borul az ágyára.

„Nem akarom, hogy meghalj, bátyám! Anya, és apa is meghaltak, nem akarom, hogy még valakit el kelljen veszítenem!"potyognak megállíthatatlanul szemeiből a könnyek.

A nagymama szomorúan néz unokájára, majd megkéri, hogy üljön fel egy pillanatra. Lassan felhúzza a fiú hátánál a felsőjét, és a fiatalabbik gyermek számára is megmutatja, a most már hátán ékeskedő hatalmas kék mosómedve jelet.

„Amikor ez az egész testedet beborítja… ütött az órád."húzza le óvatosan a tizenéves felsőjét.

„Semmit sem lehet ellene tenni?"kérdezi reménykedve Shukaku, amire nagymamája először nem is válaszol.

„Létezik egy megoldás."kezdi halkan az öreg néni. „Egy démon mérgére csak egy másik démon találhat gyógyírt. Nem messze a királyunk kastélyától található egy hatalmas nagy erdő, jobban mondva a fekete erdő, amiben ott lakozik a kilencfarkú róka démon. Ő talán segíthet rajtad drága gyermekem. De jól jegyezd meg…"emeli fel figyelmeztetően a mutatóujját"Ha egy démon segít neked, cserébe mindig kér is valamit."engedi le lassan a kezét.

Shukaku bólint egy nagyot, és gyengéden megsimogatja kishúga fejét. „Ne félj, Lilin. Minden rendbe fog jönni. Felkeresem azt a démont, és mindent rendbe hozok."mosolyodik el magabiztosan, amire a lány némileg megnyugszik.

Egy kis pihenés után már talpon is van a fiú. Egy fekete ujjatlan felsőt ölt magára, ami alatt egy félujjas világoskék vékony pulóvert ránt. Nadrágja hosszú, sötétkék színű, a végénél fehér kötésekkel. Kinézete olyan, mint egy ifjú szerzetesé. Természetesen szalmakalapját sem felejti ki. Hátára egy íjat és egy jó pár nyilat fesz fel, amikre bármikor szüksége lehet majd útja során.

Fapapucsa halkan kopog, amikor találkozik a földdel, majd amikor a fiatal megáll faluja nagykapujánál, lassan maga mögé tekint. Nagymamája és kishúga sok szerencsét kívánnak neki, miközben integetve búcsúznak el a fiútól.

„Vigyázz magadra, bátyám!"kiált neki könnyes szemekkel az alig 6 éves Lilin.

Shukaku visszainteget a kistestvérének, és nagymamájának, majd neki vág hosszúnak ígérkező útjának.

Az első történetem. Remélem annyira nagyon nem volt rossz, vagy igen? Nem, ugye, hogy nem? :)


	2. A vándorló remete

A második rész: ebben Jiraiya is meg fog jelenni. Nem tudom, hogy ő hogy jön ide, de ez van. Remélem tetszik a történt.

2. rész

A vándorló remete

A fiatal már hosszú ideje úton van, és mindezt a fárasztó terepet csak is a két lábán teszi meg. Nem használ semmilyen lovas kocsit, lovakat, vagy bármi mást. Nem, csakis a gyaloglásban bízik meg.

Lassan elér egy kis falut, ahol megpihen egy darabig. Betér az egyik közeli ramen standba, majd leül a kerek alakú székre, és csendben várja, míg kihozzák neki a rendelését.

Pár percre utána egy hosszú fehér hajú férfi húzza félre a bolton lévő függönyt, és egy köszönés után leül a szőke fiú mellé. Néma csend telepszik a két egymás számára ismeretlen személy közt, majd a férfi rászánja magát a beszélgetésre.

„Mi dolga van errefelé egy ilyen fiatal szerzetesnek?"kérdezi egy kedves mosollyal az arcán, amire a szőke lassan rászegezi szemeit.

„Az innen nem messze lévő fekete erdőbe tartok."válaszolja halkan Shukaku.

„A fekete erdőbe?"dörzsöli meg elgondolkozva az állát a férfi, majd belekortyol egyet az oldalán lévő kulacsába. „Az bizony igen veszélyes hely. Minek menne oda egy magadfajta gyerek?"

Shukaku először nem is válaszol a férfi kérdésére, majd lassan felhúzza a hátánál a felsőjét. Egy hatalmas kékszínű mosómedve jel helyezkedik el rajta, ami sétája során elcsigázottan, de nőni kezdett.

A férfi alaposan is megvizsgálja az ábrát, majd a fiú felé fordítja tekintetét. „Ez bizony elég komolynak látszik."jegyzi meg, amire a tizenéves leengedi felsőjét, és az elé rakott levesbe néz.

„Igen… az."lát neki az étel elfogyasztásának.

„És mondd csak, hogy szerezted ezt a jelet?"zaklatja tovább kérdéseivel a fiatalt a fehér hajú férfi.

„Ittam a falunk melletti erdő démon tavából."feleli Shukaku, majd felemeli tányérját, és ledönti az utolsó csepp levest is.

„Démon tó?"emeli fel kérdőn és kissé lepődötten az egyik szemöldökét, majd ő is neki lát a leves elfogyasztásának.

„Igen. Még régen az anyukám, aki egy papnő volt, egy tóba zárta egy démon lelkét, és így is lelte a halálát. Mivel én most ittam ebből a tóból… így a démon lelke megmérgezett, és hamarosan végezni fog velem."teszi le halkan a levesestányért Shukaku. „Csak egy démon száműzheti belőlem egy démon mérgét. Ezért is tartok a fekete erdő felé, mivel legendák szerint abban él a kilencfarkú róka démon. Ha sikerül rábírnom… megmentheti az életemet."fejezi be kissé remegő kézzel, hisz az élete most egy démon döntésén múlik.

A fehér hajú férfi szomorú szemekkel néz a fiatalra, majd amikor a gyermek távozna hirtelen felpattan, kifizeti a levest, és utána indul.

„Héy, várj!"kiált a szőkének, aki lassan felé fordul.

„Igen?"

„A fekete erdő innen igencsak messze van, főleg ha gyalog akarsz neki vágni ennek az útnak."teszi kezét a tizenéves vállára egy kedves mosoly társaságában. „Enged meg, hogy meghívjalak egy kis lovas kocsikázásra. Úgyis nekem is arra van dolgom, amerre neked. Egy darabig elvihetlek."ajánlja fel, amire a fiatal elgondolkozik egy kicsit.

Shukaku sóhajt egy nagyot, majd pedig bólint egyet az ötletre. „Rendben, de előtte még megtudhatnám, hogy ki maga?"kérdezi, és a férfi kacaja után választ is kap a kérdésére.

„Persze. Csak egy egyszerű vándorló remete vagyok, de nyugodtan szólíts csak Jiraiyanak. Na, és mi a te becses neved?"

„Shukaku, és a Csillagrózsa nevű faluból jöttem."válaszolja lassan elmosolyodva a fiatal.

Jiraiya a tizenéves vállára teszi a kezét, majd vele együtt elindul egy lovas kocsi felé.

Miután mindketten felszállnak rá, elindul a jármű halk patkódobogással. A szőke fiatal persze sokkal többet szeretne megtudni a férfiról, így kérdéseket tesz fel neki, de ezzel a fehér hajú sincs másként.

„Mint már említettem, egy vándorló remete vagyok."

„És dolgozik valamit?"kérdezi kíváncsian Shukaku, amire a férfi bólint egyet.

„Természetesen. Madarának viszek fontos üzeneteket a világ minden tájáról."

„A királynak?"vág közbe döbbenettel a hangjában Shukaku.

„Bizony ám. Ő felsége nagy barátja vagyok, így engem bíz meg ezzel a feladattal. Mint látom, te nagy rajongója lehetsz az Uchihának, nem igaz?"támasztja meg állát a kezével Jiraiya.

„Igen. A húgommal mindig is látni szerettük volna élőben a királyt, vagy csak a leszármazottját. A falunkban régóta mesélnek az Uchihákról. Eddig mindenegyes utódjuk király vagy királyné volt. Számunkra rendkívüli dolog lenne találkozni a királlyal."bámul mélyen maga elé Shukaku egy nagy sóhajtás társaságában.

Jiraiya pár percig nem szól semmit, majd ismét belekezd egy témába. „Van egy húgod?"

„Igen. A nagymamánkkal él, akárcsak én. Az apukánk meghalt az egyik háborúban, az anyukánk pedig a démon lelkének elzárásakor. Én…"kezdi halkan, miközben erősen belemarkol a nadrágjába. „Én… azért szeretném, hogy ez a bizonyos démon megszabadítson a testemben lévő méregtől, hogy a húgomnak többé ne kelljen senkit sem elveszítenie! Ha én meghalok, akkor számára csak a szomorúságot fogom hagyni, és én ezt nem akarom."

„Természetes, hogy nem."bólintja egyetértően Jiraiya.

Minden elhalkul pár percre. Mély ponthoz érkeztek.

„És…"emeli fel lassan a tekintetét Shukaku. „És mondja, maga tudja ki lesz a következő uralkodó?"vált témát, amire a fehér hajú elmosolyodik.

„Igen. Mivel Madarának nincsenek utódai, így az unokaöccse, Sasuke a trónörökös. Igaz, ő még rendkívül kicsike, de már méltónak bizonyult királyi téren."bámul ki a kocsi ablakán.

„Szóval Sasuke…"ismétli elgondolkozva Shukaku.

2 órája is kocsikázhatnak, de még mindig nem érték el az úti célúkat. Shukaku eközben már rég elaludt, Jiraiya pedig azóta halkan vált egy pár szót a jármű vezetőjével.

Hirtelen megmoccannak kissé a szőke fiú ujjai, majd erősen összeráncolja a homlokát. Az oldalára fekszik, és a hátánál a felsőjét kezdi markolászni. Nyöszörgő hangok hagyják el ajkait, és körmei egy pillanatra karmokká változnak. Szemei befeketednek, és arany színre váltanak, majd vissza a régivé.

„Héy, fiú."rázza meg gyengéden a fiatal vállait Jiraiya, de a gyermek nem válaszol. „Álljon meg!"szól a kocsisnak, aki rögvest lefékez.

Shukaku összeszorítja a fogait, és keze lassan a nyilai és íja felé nyúl, de még előtte megáll. Ismét közeledni kezd felé, majd visszahúzza kezét.

„Grr… grgrr…"morogja, miközben arcán verejtékcseppek gyöngyöznek végig.

„Shukaku!"próbálja észhez téríteni Jiraiya, majd amikor meglátja a tizenéves immár éles karmait, és tűhegyes fogait, elkerekednek a szemei.

„A méregnek nem is az a főcélja, hogy megölje, hanem az… hogy démonná változtathassa!"

És igen! Második rész! Már ez is kész van!


	3. Az Uchihák kastélya

Sajnálom az előző fejezetben lévő pár helyesírási hibát, de a billentyűzetem nagyon rossz, így nem tudok mindig mindenegyes betűt lenyomni. Gomenasai.

Szóval a harmadik rész: nem sok hozzáfűzni valóm van. Ebben, mint a címe is adja, egy kicsit bekukkantunk a király kastélyába. Remélem tetszik a történet.

3. rész

Az Uchihák kastélya

A lovas kocsi egy ideje már egyhelyben áll, mivel Jiraiya nem engedi a vezetőnek, hogy tovább hajtson. Az út közben Shukaku rosszul lett, és most a férfi azon van, hogy rendbe hozza, de…

„A méregnek nem is az a főcélja, hogy megölje, hanem az… hogy démonná változtathassa!"mondja némi félelemmel a hangjában, amire a lovas kocsi sofőr szemei kikerekednek.

Jiraiya gyorsan lerántja az öve oldalán lévő nagyobbik kulacsát, felhúzza a fiú felsőjét, majd a kék mosómedve ábrára önti a folyadékot. Sistergő hangot hallat, és a szőke felordít fájdalmában, aztán kimerülten az ülésre dől.

„Mi volt az?"kérdezi értetlenül összeráncolva a homlokát a sofőr.

Jiraiya visszaakasztja oldalára a kulacsot, majd lehúzza a fiatal felsőjét, és kicsit megtörölgeti a homlokát egy kendővel. „Démon csillapító folyadék. Amikor egy démon tombol, vagy megtámad egy falut, országot, akkor mindig ezzel a folyadékkal szoktuk leönteni, így az ereje elszáll, és a dühe csillapodik."magyarázza érthetően, és elrakja az egyik zsebébe a kendőt.

„Akkor ez a fiú…"emeli a szőkére remegő ujját a sofőr, amire a fehér hajú megrázza a fejét.

„Nem, nem démon."mond ellent neki Jiraiya lehunyva szemeit. „Még nem az."teszi hozzá szomorúsággal a hangjában, majd a lovas kocsi vezetőjére szegezi tekintetét"Most már elindulhat. Még hosszú út áll előttünk."parancsolja, és a sofőr bólint egyet.

Még 2 órás út után végre elérnek úti céljukhoz, és a fiatal is magához tér. Háta rendkívül fáj, mintha megégették volna, és az egész testét gyengének érzi.

„Jól vagy?"kérdezi tőle aggódó hangon Jiraiya, amire a szőke bólint egyet.

„Igen, csak egy kicsit fáj a hátam."mosolyodik el halványan Shukaku.

„Semmi baj. Az rendben van. A méreg gyorsan terjed végig az egész testedben, de komolyabb károkat még nem tett benned."

Shukaku bólint egyet, majd kinyitja a lovas kocsi ajtaját, és amikor felemeli tekintetét, eláll a lélegzete. Egy hatalmas kastélyt látnak meg kristály kék szemei. Az épület bejáratáig egy hosszú vörös szőnyeg vezet, onnan pedig egy hatalma kapu nyílik a kastély belsejébe. Keretei mind aranyból, kristályokkal és drágakövekkel kirakva. Oldalán az aranyba vésve érdekes ábrák rajzolódnak ki. Talpainál a keret megnyúlik, és két mitológiai lényt ábrázol maga mellé. Az egyik egy faunt nyíllal és íjával a kezében, míg a másik oldalt egy kentaur épp támadni készül a rá leselkedő veszélyre. A kaput kissé megemelték a talajtól, így ahhoz egy három fokos lépcső vezet fel. Előtte rozsdás színű szőnyeg borítja a talajt vörös és bordó mintákkal, arany fodrokkal mindkét oldalán.

A kapu mellett őrök váltogatják fel egymást, hogy mindig legyen valaki, aki őrzi a király kastélyát. Az emberek vastag ezüst páncélzatot viselnek, hozzá hegyes sisakot, melynek csücskéből vörös zászlók bukkannak elő. Csizmájuk hegyes csúcsba végződnek, oldalukon a kapuhoz hasonló aranyszínű ábrákkal.

A kastély háromfelé ágazódik. Középen a leghatalmasabb csúcsa szinte mér a felhőket érinti. A két mellette lévő két torony egymásnak ellentétes oldalán egy-egy éles tüske türemkedik ki, amik egy hatalmas zászlót lengetnek a levegőben, rajta az Uchihák hivatalos jelképével.

Az épület előtt egy termetes kert található, két oldalán szökőkutak díszelegnek a szebbnél-szebb virágok és bokrok mellett. Közepükön mindegyiknek egy oroszlán tátja nagyra száját az ég felé, amiből megállás nélkül zuhog a víz az alatta lévő kerek medencébe.

Shukaku szólni sem bír a látványtól. Az élete javarészét annak az álomnak szentelte, hogy egy nap majd alkalma nyílik szemtől szemben látni a király kastélyát. S ez az álom… most vált valóra.

„Szeretnéd belülről is látni?"teszi kezét a fiatal vállára Jiraiya.

„Micsoda? Szabad?"kérdezi hitetlenkedve Shukaku, amire a férfi bólint.

„Természetesen. Én a király nagy barátja vagyok. Szabad utat adott nekem, hogy bevihessek bárkit a kastélyába, akit csak szeretnék. Ha van hozzá kedved még magának, a királynak is bemutathatlak. Na mit szólsz?"néz kíváncsian a fiatalra, majd lassan felpillant az épületre.

Shukaku csodálkozva, és kissé tátott szájjal bámul a fehér hajúra. Gyorsan észhez tér, és már egyezne is bele az ajánlatba, amikor hirtelen megérez valamit a nyakában lógni. Lassan kiveszi, és tenyerébe esik egy medál nyaklánc. Gyengéden megnyomja az oldalán lévő kis gombot, amire a medál kinyílik.

A szőke arckifejezése rögvest szomorúra vált. Egy aprócska fotó díszeleg az ékszer közepében. Egy kép a családjáról, a halott apukájáról és anyukájáról, valamint kishúgáról, és saját magáról. Akkor még mind boldogok voltak, és gondtalanok. Egyikkőjük sem gondolt rá, hogy ily hamar véget ér majd az, amit boldogságnak neveznek.

Shukaku lágyan végig húzza mutatóujját a fotón, majd becsukja a medált, és a férfira szegezi szemeit. „Sajnálom, de nem mehetek. Még hosszú út áll előttem, és az időm már igencsak kevés. Szívesen találkoznék a királlyal, hisz egész életemben csakis egy ilyen ajánlatról álmodtam, de…"

„Semmi baj."szakítja félbe a tizenéves magyarázkodását Jiraiya. „Megértem. Majd ha isten is úgy akarja látjuk még egymást, és akkor bemutatlak Madarának. Addig is a szerencse kísérjen utadon."

„Köszönöm."mosolyodik el Shukaku, majd kiveszi a kocsiból az íját és nyilait. „Ígérem, hogy életben fogok visszatérni, és azon a napon a húgommal együtt odaállunk a király elé, és mélységes tisztelettel köszöntjük!"azzal közepes tempójú futással útnak indul"Köszönök mindent! Egy nap még meg fogom hálálni magának! Viszlát!"integet köszönés képpen a fehér hajúnak.

Jiraiya viszonozza az integetést, majd pedig a király kastélyának a kapuja felé veszi az irányt. Előtte még kifizeti a kocsist, aztán irány Madara!

A kapunál az örök egy fejbiccentéssel köszöntik, majd kitárják előtte az óriása arany keretű kaput. Jiraiya könnyedén besétál rajta, és egyenesen az Uchiha pompázatos szobáját veszi célba.

Hosszú folyosón sétál végig. Talpai alatt a vörös szőnyeg gyengéden simul a sárgás színű talajhoz. A falak itt távol, nagyon távol állnak egymástól, a mennyezet az eget hasítja, és a folyosóból mind két irányba még több hozzá hasonló hosszú folyosó nyílik. A falakon egymást követve királyi festmények díszelegnek, amik megmutatják volt uralkodóik arcait.

Jiraiya hosszas séta után elér a király szobájához. Gyengéden az arany kilincs köré fogja ujjait, majd lenyomja, és az ajtó halk kattanás társaságában kinyílik. A fehér hajú besétál a szobába, és maga után becsukja az ajtót.

A király, mint mindig most is ablakán bámul ki kezében egy pohárban kevéske vörösbort fogva. A halk lépések hallatára megfordul, és szemtől-szembe találja magát a fehér hajúval.

„Á, Jiraiya."mosolyodik el a fekete hajú férfi, akinek haja arca jobb oldalát takarja. „Örülök, hogy látlak. Mi hírt hoztál?"kortyol bele egyet italába.

„Üdvöztelem Madara."köszön illedelmesen Jiraiya, hisz ha barátok is, be kell neki is tartania a királyhoz való tiszteletet. „Volt számodra egy igen érdekes kis üzenetem, de mostani felfedezésem mellett az is eltörpül."

„Ó, valóban? És mégis mi történt?"emeli fel kérdőn egyik szemöldökét Madara.

Jiraiya pár percig hallgat, mintha nem is akarná elmondani az uralkodónak üzenetét. Némasága után viszont nagy nehezen mégis csak rászánja magát a beszédre.

„Ma találkoztam egy körülbelül 16-17 éves fiúval, akit megmérgezett egy olyan tó, amibe egy démon lelkét zárták."kezd bele a történetbe mély lélegzetet véve.

„És?"önt még egy kicsit poharába a vörös borból Madara.

„A fiú azt mondta, hogy a méreg hamarosan meg fogja ölni… de ez nem igaz. A méregnek nem az a lényege, hogy megölje, hanem hogy…"nyel egy nagyot Jiraiya. „Démonná változtassa."

Madara rögvest dermedten kezd bámulni a fehér hajúra, majd lassan szóra nyitja ajkait. „Mi a fiú neve?"kérdezi pár lépést intézve a férfi felé.

„A neve… Shukaku."válaszolja a király kérdésére.

Madara gondterhelten összeráncolja homlokát, s föl-alá kezd járkálni szobájában. „Tudod, hogy mit kell tenned?"szegezi fekete szemeit a férfira, akinek szemei kikerekednek.

„De hát Madara! Az a fiú még csak egy gyerek!"száll rögvest vitába a fekete hajúval Jiraiya.

„Nem számít az, hogy gyerek, vagy sem."vág vissza Madara, és lerakja asztalára a poharát. „A világ összes táján létezik egy démon, ezek közül 8 tett szert olyan erőre, amit még szinte elképzelni is alig lehet. A családom nemzedékek óta vadászik ezekre a démonokra, és eddig még mindig is sikerült győzedelmet aratnunk. Az egyetlen, akit egyszer sem voltunk képesek legyőzni, akire már az apám, és a nagyapám, sőt az ükapám is vadászott… az Kyuubi, a kilencfarkú róka démon."dörzsöli meg az állát elgondolkozva, majd folytatja.

„A világ összes táján… felbírod egyáltalán fogni, hogy az hány démont jelent?"fordul a fehér hajú felé. „Mindössze egy hely van még szabadon, és az a sivatag. Ott egy démon sem képes megmaradni, de ha ez a fiú… ez a fiú pont azzá a démonná változik, aki ott fog majd letelepedni!"rázza meg a fejét ellentmondva saját magának.

„Madara…"kezdené Jiraiya, de a király kezével csendre utasítja.

„Kövesd azt a fiút, és tartsd szemmel. Ha egyetlen egy olyan mozdulatot is tesz, ami arra utal, hogy démonná fog változni…"lassan torkához emeli a kezét, amire a férfi nyel egy nagyot.

„Öld meg!"

Na, ezen is túl vagyok. Remélem akad valaki ezen a bolygón, akit egy kicsit is érdekel a történetem.


	4. A vasöklű hercegnő

Khm… Ismét itt vagyok, és ez már a negyedik rész. Pontosan, fogalmam sincs, hogy hány része lesz ennek a történetnek.

4. rész

A vasöklű hercegnő

Shukaku közepes tempójú futását sétára váltja, nem akarja pocsékolni a tartalék energiáit, hisz ha minden igaz, még mindig rendkívül hosszú út áll előtte. Ám ő nem bánja, nem unatkozik sétája során. Amióta elköszönt a kedves remetétől, azóta megállás nélkül a kastélyt bámulja.

„Hihetetlen, hogy már mennyit gyalogoltam, és még mindig kristály tisztán látom a kastélyt. A királyunknak mindenesetre igencsak tetemes mennyiségű lehet a vagyona."jegyzi meg egy kicsit elgondolkozva.

Miközben ő ezen agyal, a madárcsicsergésben egy női sikolyt is kivesz. Rögvest a hang irányába kapja a fejét, és futni kezd. Rá nem sokkal meg is találja a hangok forrását.

Egy fiatal nőre három késes férfi támad, akik közül az egyik még szegény hölgy kis szekerét is felborítja.

„Segítség! Kérem, segítsen valaki!"ordítja könnyes szemekkel a fiatal nő, és próbál valami menedéket keresni, de hirtelen megbotlik, és elesik az úton.

Shukaku, amint ezt meglátja, rögvest íja és nyilai után nyúl, majd ujjaival erősen megfeszíti íját, és már lőné is ki a támadok felé nyilát, amikor borzalmas nyilalló érzés kezdi átjárni az egész testét, és szemei számára a kép elhomályosul.

„A fenébe…"sziszegi összeszűkítve szemeit Shukaku, majd kilövi nyilát.

A nyíl szélsebesen száll egyenesen az egyik férfi feje felé, majd amikor belefúródik koponyájába, a támadó egyik percről a másikra szétrohad. Szó szerint.

A társai dermedten bámulnak a szétrohadt férfira, aztán a szőke fiatal felé kapják tekintetüket. „Démon!"ordítják egyszerre, és neki iramodnak a fiúnak.

Shukaku még mindig homályosan lát, és keze szinte már magától mozdul. „Nem látok. De miért nem látok?"kérdezi magától, és még egy nyilat elő, ami homályos látása ellenére, és tökéletesen pontosan célba talál.

Ez a támadó sem jár jobban, mint a társa. Még csak annyi ideje sincsen, hogy felfogja, mi történik vele, és már életét is veszti.

A harmadik támadó lassan elhátrál a gyermektől, és a támadáshoz való bátorsága szertefoszlik. Shukaku keze most őt veszi célba, de a fiatal remegő kézzel meg próbálja állítani. A férfi ordítozva elrohan, és a szőke ha nehezen is, de nem süti el nyilát.

Lassan kitisztul számára a kép, és csak azt látja, hogy két szétrohadt tetem fekszik a földön, és egy rémült nő bámul rá. Az ifjú hölgy viszont pár percnyi döbbenet után rendbe szedi magát, és lassan felkel a földről. Szekerét is felállítja, a belőle kihullott almákat, és egyéb gyümölcsöket pedig visszateszi, majd a szőkéhez sétál.

„Köszönöm, hogy megmentettél. Nélküled nem tudom, mi lett volna velem."hajol meg előtte hálálkodóan a nő. „Nem értem, mi volt az, amivel sikerült ily módon elbánnod velük, de nem is érdekel. Csak az számít, hogy segítettél rajtam, és én ezért hálával tartozom neked."

Shukaku némán bámul a nőre, majd két tenyerére szegezi tekintetét. „Nem, én…"kezdi, de szavakba foglalni képtelen tettét.

„Bármiben segítek neked, ha ezzel meghálálhatom neked, hogy megmentetted az életem."emeli gesztenyebarna szemeit a szőkére, aki sóhajt egy nagyot, majd egy gondolat ötlik fel fejében.

„Megtudnád mondani nekem… merre találom a fekete erdőt?"kérdezi Shukaku, amire az ifjú hölgy elmosolyodik.

„Természetesen, hisz én is épp arra tartok."válaszolja boldogan a nő. „Mellesleg a nevem Marie. És… a megmentőm nevét is megtudhatnám?"pirul ki egy kicsit az arca.

„A nevem Shukaku, és a Csillagrózsa faluból jöttem."

„A Csillagrózsa falu? Az elég messze van ide."jegyzi meg Marie, majd szekerére teszi kezeit, és lassan elindul vele.

„Valóban a fekete erdő felé tartasz?"rohan utána Shukaku, amikor utoléri, a nő mellett sétál tovább.

„Igen."bólintja mosolyogva Marie. „Az úrnőnk nem messze tőle él egy kissé szerény házban."fordítja egy pillanatra a fiatal felé a tekintetét, majd vissza az útra.

„Úrnőtők?"ismétli értetlenül és kissé lepődötten Shukaku.

„Igen. A neve Tsunade, de mindenki csak úgy ismeri, a vasöklű hercegnő."bólintja egy pillanatra az ég felé emelve kezeit, majd tekintetét ismét a szőkére szegezi, kezeit pedig visszahelyezi a szekérre.

„?"Shukaku most már teljesen letaplózva bámul a hölgyre, hisz az nem létezhet, hogy ennyi mindenről ne tudjon!

Marie a fiatal döbbenetét látva kacagni kezd, majd legyint egy párat a kezével. „Ne aggódj. Elmagyarázom. Az úrnőnk természetesen nem származik királyi családból, de a hatalmas ereje miatt a volt király vasöklű hercegnőnek nevezte el. Majd bemutatlak neki, és ha éhes vagy, ebédelsz is nálunk."ajánlja fel, amire a szőke megrázza a fejét.

„Ez igazán nem szükséges. Jól megvagyok."mosolyodik el Shukaku, ám gyomra egy kicsit sem ért egyet vele, így egy szinte házakat rengető korgásba tör ki. A tizenéves rögvest elpirul, és két kezét a hasára teszi.

„Nekem nagyon úgy tűnik, hogy a gyomrod másról árulkodik."nevet egy jót Marie.

Sétájuk során jól elbeszélgetnek egymással. Marie az úrnőjéről mond szinte már regéket, míg Shukaku a testében lévő méregről mesél. Az út hosszú, és fárasztó, de a nő még csak le sem izzad. Könnyedén tolja maga előtt szekerét, a szőke fiatal pedig ámulattal bámulja.

Az ő lábai bizony már eléggé kimerültek, de nem maradhat alul egy nővel szemben! Igaz, sohasem tagadta a női erőt, hisz az anyja is hihetetlen dolgokra volt képes, és ez az, ami miatt fia egyfajta tiszteletet tanúsít a gyengébbnek mondott nem felé.

„Mi a baj? Elfáradtál?"kérdezi halványan mosolyogva Marie, amire a tizenéves hevesen megrázza a fejét.

„Nem!"vágja rá rögvest Shukaku.

„Egyáltalán nem baj az, ha fáradt vagy. Amúgy is, már mindjárt ott vagyunk."fordítja az út felé ismét tekintetét. „Én már legalább századszorra járom végig ezt az utat. Természetes, hogy nem vagyok fáradt, de egy magadfajta, aki életében először tesz meg ekkora utat, annak bizony nagyon fárasztó lehet."

Shukaku némán bámul a nőre, majd sóhajt egy nagyot, és az útra kezd figyelni. Még pár perces séta után végre megérkeznek egy szép, nagy házhoz, ami nem igazán magas, de ha szélességben nézzük, akkor bizony igencsak túl tesz minden egyszerű építményen.

„És ezt nevezed te kissé szerény háznak?"kérdezi tátott szájjal a döbbenettől Shukaku.

Marie kuncogni kezd, majd int a finak, hogy kövesse. Későre jár már, szint éjszaka van.

Shukaku lassú léptekkel követni kezdi a nőt, miközben kigubbadt szemekkel vizsgálja tovább a „kissé szerény" házat.

Az épület belseje kicsit hasonlít egy szerencsejáték teremre, és az egyik sarkában lévő pult pedig egy bárra. Az asztaloknál nők ülnek, csakis nők. Az egész házban egyetlen egy férfit sem látni rajta kívül.

Marie elmagyarázza neki, hogy az úrnőjük nem igazán kedveli a nagyképű férfiakat, így csakis olyat enged be házába, aki tisztelettel bánik a nőkkel. Miután körbevezeti, elsétál vele egy játékgéphez, ahol egy közepes korúnak látszó hölgy épp szerencsét próbál. Ám a szerencse ma sincs vele.

„A fenébe!"morogja idegesen, majd amikor meghallja maga mögött az ifjú nő hangját, rögvest felé fordul. „Szervusz, Marie!"köszön kedvesen a hölgynek.

Fiatalnak látszik, haja szőke derékig érhet, amit hátul két copfba fogott össze. Szemei gesztenyebarna színűek, és ajkai kissé piroskásak. Gyönyörű nő, nem lehet tagadni.

„Jó estét, Tsunade úrnő!"hajol meg a hölgy előtt Marie, majd a fiatalra emeli kezét. „Ő itt Shukaku. Megmentette az életemet, ezért úgy gondoltam, hálából nálunk vacsorázhatna."

Tsunade elgondolkozó szemekkel kezdi méregetni a fiút, aki a nő erős karjait látva, rögvest nyel egy nagyot. Pár perces farkasszemezés után viszont a szőke nő elmosolyodik. „Itt mindig szívesen látjuk azokat, akik megmentik egy bajbajutott nő életét!"teszi kezeit a fiatal vállaira.

„Köszönöm."mosolyodik el nagy nehezen Shukaku, és félelme csökken egy kicsit.

„Egyébként mi járatban errefelé?"vezeti az egyik asztalhoz a tizenévest Tsunade.

„A fekete erdőbe tartok. Egy olyan tóból ittam, amibe egy démon lelkét zárták, így az megmérgezett, s most jóvá kell tennem a hibámat."válaszolja halkan Shukaku, miközben mélyen maga elé bámul.

„Veszélyes útnak vágsz neki, ugye tudod?"kérdezi egy kicsit közelebb hajolva a szőkéhez Tsunade.

„Igen, de nem tehetek mást. A húgomnak már csak én maradtam!"

4.rész… juhú!


	5. A fekete erdő

Végre kicserélték a billentyűzetemet, így remélhetőleg már sokkal jobban fog menni az írás, és nem lesz teli hibákkal. :]

5. rész

A fekete erdő

Shukaku csendben fogyasztja el az íncsiklandó húslevest, majd kortyol egyet az alma léből. Sok mindenen elgondolkozik, miközben a finomabbnál finomabb ételeket fogyasztja el.

Átgondolja a történteket. Ám a legtöbbször mégis csak az jár a fejében, hogy mi lesz vele, ha az a démon elutasítja a meggyógyítását, vagy valami olyasmit fog kérni tőle, amit képtelen megtenni. Fél beismerni magának, de az élete most a kilencfarkú róka kezében van. Ha megtagadja a méreg eltávolítását… búcsút mondhat az élők világától.

A fiatal szőke hajú fiú sóhajt egy nagyot, és gondterhelten megmasszírozza a homlokát. Tsunade eközben végig figyeli vele szemben ülve. Egy jó ideje már nem is mozdult helyéről, csak elmélkedve a tizenévesen tartja szemeit.

„Elkísérlek a fekete erdőig."jelenti be váratlanul, amire a szőke rögvest felkapja a fejét, és dermedten bámulni kezd rá, akárcsak a többiek, akik hallották úrnőjük szavait.

„Tessék?"kerekednek ki Shukaku szemei.

„Úrnőm, ezt ugye nem gondolja komolyan?"jelenik meg rögvest az asszony mellett Marie, de a szőke csak egy kézmozdulattal elhallgatatja.

Tsunade lehunyja szemeit pár pillanatra, majd kinyitja őket, és mosolyogva a fiúra néz. „Én ismerem a legjobban a fekete erdőhöz vezető utat, mindamellett, ha megtámadnak minket, akkor sincs semmi baj, hisz…"szorítja ökölbe a kezét elhatározottsággal szemeiben"Hisz én, a vasöklű hercegnő leszek majd mellette!"áll fel az asztal mellől.

Shukaku csodálkozó szemekkel néz fel a nőre, majd elmosolyodik. „Köszönöm."mondja halkan, amire a fiatal asszony rá szegezi tekintetét.

„Ugyan, semmiség. Ez a legkevesebb, amit tehetek érted azok után, hogy megmentetted Mariét."simogatja meg gyengéden a fiú buksiját Tsunade. „Egyél tovább, üres hassal nem vághatsz neki egy ilyen útnak."

A tizenéves egyetértően bólint, és neki lát befejezni az étel elfogyasztását. Nem sok kell hozzá, és már íja és nyilai után nyúl. A hátára csatolja őket, majd tetrekész tekintetét a szőke nőre szegezi, aki mosolyogva biccent egyet a még fel sem tett kérdésre.

Lassan a bejárati ajtóhoz sétálnak, és onnan még egyszer visszanéznek a többiekre, kiknek arcát most aggodalom lepi el.

„Biztos minden rendben lesz, úrnőm?"kérdezi kissé félénken egy rövid barna hajú nő.

„Igen, ne menjünk mi is magával?"lép eggyel előrébb Marie, de a szőke csak megrázza a fejét, és kezét a fiatal hölgy vállára teszi.

„A fekete erdőhöz én ismerem a legjobban az utat, arról nem is beszélve, hogy rátok inkább itt van szükség. Ne aggódjatok, egyedül is boldogulni fogunk. Meglátjátok, hogy épségben fogunk visszatérni. Én minden bizonnyal hamarabb, de…"a fiatal felé fordítja tekintetét. „Shukaku is biztos tud vigyázni magára."azzal elveszi kezét a nő válláról, és neki vág az útnak a tizenéves társaságában.

„Vigyázzon magára, úrnőm!"

„Aztán épségben térjen vissza hozzánk!"

„Várni fogunk magára! Ég önnel, úrnőm!"kiáltják egymás után a fiatalos hölgynek, aki kacarászva integet el tőlük.

Lassú léptekkel közelednek a fekete erdő felé, egyikkőjük sem akar elsietni semmit. Igaz, ami igaz, Shukaku minél előbb odaszeretne már érni úti céljához, hogy megkérje a róka démont, gyógyítsa ki a méregből, mely már szervezete javarészét ellepte. Ám először azt is át kell gondolnia, miként fogja megszólítani majd a hatalmas kilencfarkút. Minden bizonnyal udvariasság kell hozzá.

A fiatal gondterhelten összeráncolja homlokát, majd sóhajt egy nagyot.

„Ne aggódj."szólal meg váratlanul Tsunade, amire a szőke fel kapja fejét, és rá szegezi kristály kék szemeit. „Minden rendbe fog jönni."biztatja tovább a gyermeket, aki egy kicsit megnyugszik a nő szavaitól.

Shukaku ismét az útra kezd figyelni, de mélyen gondolataiban még mindig mardossák szívét a kételyek. Hirtelen viszont, amikor már egy újabb problémán kezdene rágódni, a fiatalos hölgy lábai megtorpannak.

„Mi a baj?"fordul a nő felé értetlenül összeráncolva homlokát Shukaku.

Tsunade nem ad választ a gyermek kérdésére, csak komoly arccal az útra bámul, majd pedig megszólal. „Miért követsz bennünket? Ez ne talán megint a drága királyunk parancsa?"kérdezi, és lassan visszatekint válla felett. „Mi… Jiraiya?"amint ezek a szavak is elhagyják ajakit, a szőke fiatal rögvest hátrapördül.

Nem sok kell, és már meg is látja a fehér hajú remetét, aki halkan előbújik az egyik termetes szikla mellől, ami az út mentén sorakozik fel társaival.

„Te mit keresel itt?"lép eggyel közelebb a férfihoz Shukaku, de akkor az asszony egyetlen kézmozdulattal megállítja. „Tsunade?"néz fel értetlenül a hölgyre, aki lassan megfordul, és egy pár pillanatra lehunyja szemeit.

Gyenge szellő süvít végig mellettük, majd a nő kinyitja gesztenyebarna szemeit, és kissé összevonva szemöldökeit a fehér hajúra szegezi tekintetét.

„Nem gondolod, hogy a királyod túl messzire megy?"kérdezi, amire a férfi lehajtja a fejét.

„Madara parancsának kell engedelmeskednem. A barátom, és egyben a királyom is."válaszolja halk hangon Jiraiya, de hangjából egy csipetnyi szomorúságot is ki lehet venni.

„Ugyan Jiraiya! Nézz végig rajta a saját két szemeddel!"emeli kezét a szőkére Tsunade, miközben hangja felerősödik a haragtól. „Ez a fiú még csak egy gyerek! Te is és én is pontosan jól tudjuk, hogy képtelen lennél arra, amit a királyod kér tőled. Ismerlek már egy ideje, és tisztában vagyok vele… hogy te erre nem lennél képes."engedi le lassan a karját maga mellett visszavéve hangjából.

Jiraiya lassan felemeli a fejét, és szomorúan összeráncolja homlokát. „Te is tudod, hogy mit jelent az, amikor valaki egy démon tóból iszik?"

„Igen, tudom. De ez még akkor sem jogosít fel semmire sem."ragadja meg a fiatal csuklóját Tsunade, majd hátat fordít a fehér hajúnak. Még egyszer visszanéz rá, aztán újra elindul a fekete erdő felé.

„Az a démon nem fog segíteni rajta, te is tudod! Ő is egy lesz közülük!"kiált a nőnek Jiraiya, de az asszony csak felgyorsítja lépteit, és a szőkének még csak annyit sem enged meg, hogy visszanézzen a fehér hajúra.

Shukaku értetlenül bámul Tsunadére, akinek arcát most egyszerre lepi el a düh és az anyai kifejezés. A tizenéves képtelen felfogni az előbb hallottakat. Vajon mit akart mondani neki azzal Jiraiya, hogy egy lesz közülük? S vajon… az a démon tényleg nem fog segíteni rajta?

Shukaku ajkába harap, és ha nehezen is, de megpróbálja visszatartani könnyeit. Egyetlen egy hibát követett el, azt, hogy ivott egy olyan tóból, amibe egy démon lelkét zárták… és most szenvednie kell miatta. Ha belegondol, hogy mi lett volna akkor, ha azon a napon fel sem ébred… minden bizonnyal sokkal jobban tette volna, ha az ágyában marad.

„Ne törődj vele. A szavai semmit sem jelentenek. Jiraiya vakon követi ura parancsait, és emiatt néha rosszul ítéli meg a helyzetet."mondja lágy hangon Tsunade, amire a fiú lassan rá szegezi szemeit.

A nő észreveszi szomorú tekintetét, és megállnak egy pillanatra léptei. Csendben figyeli a gyermeket, majd ha lassan is, de magához öleli a fiatalt. Shukakut persze meglepi az asszony cselekedete, ám ez a gyengéd ölelés mégiscsak jól esik neki. A szülei halála óta az egyetlen, aki magához ölelte az a nagymamája volt, és természetesen a kishúga.

Tsunade lassan elengedi a fiút, majd megsimogatja a fejét, és újra elindul vele. Shukaku felnéz a nőre, és hálásan elmosolyodik.

„Köszönöm."suttogja halkan visszafordítja tekintetét az útra.

„Szívesen."válaszolja ugyanolyan gyengéd hangon Tsunade.

Csendben sétálnak egészen a fekete erdőig, majd amikor elérik, az asszony megáll, és mosolyogva csípőjére teszi kezeit.

„Ez itt… a fekete erdő."

Shukaku megáll a nő mellett, és lassan feltekint az előttük lévő hatalmas nagy erdőre. A fák az eget hasítják, szinte még a király kastélyának kimagasló oszlopcsúcsainál is termetesebbek. Őket bokrok, és magas növényzetek veszik körül. Az erdő belsejéből viszont csak a sötétséget lehet kivenni, és azon kívül semmi mást.

A fák lombjai miatt a fény alig jut el a talajig, így odabenn a sötétség uralkodik.

Shukaku csodálkozva néz végig a fák szinte véget nem érő sorain, pislog egy párat az ámulattól, majd amikor a nő elindul az erdő belseje felé, csendben követni kezdi.

Mielőtt még betennék lábukat, az asszony megáll, és rá szegezi gesztenyebarna szemeit. „Nem vezethetlek el egészen a démonig, mert az már nekem is veszélyes lenne, de egy darabig elviszlek. Onnan már te magad is megtalálod azt, akit keresel."mondja, amire a fiatal bólint egy nagyot.

Tsunade elmosolyodik, és a fiú társaságában elindul a fekete erdő felé.

Hölgyeim és uraim, ez már az ötödik rész. Nem kell aggódni, lesz még egy pár.


	6. Az első találkozás

Végre itt van a rész, melyre mindenki vágyott! Ebben színre lép a nagy sztár, sokak kedvence, és imádott démona… Kyuubi no Youko a kilencfarkú róka démon! Lássuk, Shukaku hogy boldogul majd vele.

6. rész

Az első találkozás

A két szőke lassú léptekkel sétál végig a keskeny kis ösvényen. Mellettük fák végeláthatatlan sorai sorakoznak fel, szorosan egymás mellett, lombjaikkal eltakarva a napfényt.

Az erdő belsejében sötétség uralkodik, a fiatal fiú és a hölgy csak a fényes bogárnak köszönhetik, hogy nem esnek hasra. Tsunade megy elől, őt pedig Shukaku követi, aki ámulattal vizsgálgatja a körülüttök elszálló ezernyi rovart.

„Mik ezek?"kérdezi, miközben gyengéden megérinti az egyik fényes hátút.

„Szent János bogarak. Mint már te is rájöhettél, ezt az erdőt azért hívják fekete erdőnek, mert az itteni fák lomjai teljes mértékben megakadályozzák a napfény bejutását. Itt csak a szent János bogaraktól remélhetsz egy kis fényt."magyarázza Tsunade, majd megáll egy pillanatra, és félresimítja az egyik bokor leveleit.

A rejtekében egy kis barlangot lehet megpillantani. Tsunade int a kezével, amire a szőke fiatal mellé sétál, majd bekukucskál a lyukon keresztül.

Egy hatalmas kristály tiszta tavat lát meg a fák sűrű sorai közt, amiben két gyönyörű hal úszik. Az egyik hófehér színű, a másik pedig fekete. Ám mindkettejükben van egy kicsi a másik színéből. Egymást üldözve úszkálnak szép ritmusosan, mintha a lelkük és a testük egyaránt harmóniába lenne.

„Látod?"fordul egy pillanatra a tizenéves felé Tsunade, amire a gyermek bólint egyet. „Ez itt Yin és Yang. Ők tartják fenn az erdő harmóniáját. A jókat… és gonoszakat egyaránt védelemmel látják el. Ha az egyik megsérül, akkor a harmónia felbomlik, és az erdő megsemmisül."mondja halk hangon, miközben a szőke ámulattal figyeli a két csodaszép halat.

„Fantasztikus!"jegyzi meg Shukaku csodálkozó szemekkel bámulva először a két állatra, majd pedig az erdőre.

„Tudom. Na, gyere, menjünk tovább."int a fejével Tsunade, amire a fiú bólint egyet, és követni kezdi.

Lassan újra sétálni kezdenek a keskeny kis ősvényen, közben vizsgálgatják a szent János bogarakat, és a természet szépségét. Teljes sötétség uralkodik az erdő belsejében, s ha ezek a kis rovarok nem világítanák meg a helyet, akkor még csak a lábukig sem látnának el.

Egy kis idő elteltével, amikor már jó mélyen járhatnak az erdőben, az asszony lábai megtorpannak. Shukaku kíváncsian néz a nőre, aki először csak némán áll előtte, majd egy gyengéd mosollyal az arcán felé fordul.

„Sajnálom, de eddig hozhattalak."ráncolja össze szomorúan a homlokát Tsunade, aztán a keskeny ösvény felé emeli kezét. „Ha ezen az után egyenesen tovább haladsz, egy idő után elérsz egy kis füves rétet, ahol némileg besüt a napfény. Ott találni fogsz egy hatalmas nagy fát, ezek után már rátalálsz a démonra, akit keresel. Remélem, megérted a helyzetemet, és megbocsátasz nekem, amiért ennél tovább nem vezethetlek."fordul ismét a fiatal felé.

„Természetesen. Nagyon hálás vagyok azért, hogy idáig elhozott. Nem kell bocsánatot kérnie."mondja megértően Shukaku, majd elmosolyodik, megvakarja kicsit a fejét, és lassan kinyújtja a nőnek a kezét. „Örültem, hogy megismerhettem. Remélem… látjuk még egymást."

Tsunade szomorú szemekkel néz a fiatalra, és tisztán látszik arckifejezésén, hogy semmi kedve magára hagyni a fiút… de ennél a pontnál tovább ő már nem tarthat vele. Lehunyja szemeit, és elfordítja kicsit fejét, majd ismét a tizenévesre szegezi gesztenyebarna tekintetét, és elmosolyodik. Lassan felemeli karját, és gyengéden körbefogja ujjaival a szőke kezét.

Shukaku arcán egy nagy vigyor terül el, és kuncogni kezd egy kicsit, mint egy igazi gyerek. Tisztában van vele, hogy lehet hamarosan véget ér az élete, s ha ez valóban meg is fog történni, azt szeretné, hogy utolsó pillanataiban is boldognak lássák.

Lassan elengedni készül a nő kezét, amikor a hölgy váratlanul erősen magához öleli. Pár percig nem is engedi el, majd nagy nehezen mégis csak megteszi, és egy lágy csókot nyom a szőke homlokára.

„Nagyon vigyázz magadra, és épségben térj vissza."Tsunade gyengéden beletúr a fiú aranyszőke tincseibe, aztán megsimogatja a fiatal buksiját. Lassan a nyaklánca felé nyúl, leveszi, és a tizenéves nyakába rakja. „Ez védelmezzen utadon. Régen az öcsémé volt, most legyen a tied."mondja, amire a gyermek szemei elkerekednek.

„De hát…"kezdené Shukaku, ám a nő egy kéz mozdulattal elhallgatatja.

„Nem mond azt, hogy nem fogadhatod el. Ez az én döntésem, és én azt szeretném, ha a tied lenne."hunyja le egy pillanatra szemeit Tsunade, majd kinyitja őket, és elmosolyodik. „Tartsd a szívedhez közel, s akkor vigyázni fog rád."fekteti gyengéden tenyerét a szőke mellkasára.

Shukaku csodálkozó szemekkel néz a nőre, aki lassan elveszi kezét a mellkasáról, majd egy lépéssel hátrébb áll tőle.

„Ég veled, és járj sikerrel utadon."azzal hátat fordít neki, és elsétál.

Shukaku pár pillenetig szótlanul bámul a hölgy után, aztán észhez téríti magát. „Köszönök mindent!"integet a nő után, aki még egyszer visszapillant rá mosolyogva, majd végérvényesen is eltűnik szemei elől a lombok közt.

Shukaku bámul még egy kicsit a szőke hajú asszony hűlt helyére, majd megkomolyodik arckifejezése, és az ösvény felé fordul.

„Na, rajta!"szorítja kicsit ökölbe kezeit, és neki vág a kilencfarkú róka démon felé vezető útnak.

Tsunadénak igaza lett, hisz nem sokat kell sétálnia, és már el is ér egy kicsiny füves rétet, ahová némileg besüt a napfény. A réttől nem messze egy hatalmas fa türemkedik ki társai között. Nagysága mellett a többi mind eltörpül.

Shukaku ámulattal bámul fel a termetes fára, melynek ágai az ég felé nyúlnak, a nagy magasban pedig szétágazódnak. Levelei gyönyörű rózsaszínűek, virágai pedig élénk bordó színben pompáznak.

„Csodálatos…"suttogja halk hangon Shukaku, és oly annyira belefeledkezik a fa szépségébe, hogy szinte már az sem jut eszébe, miért is jött voltaképp ebbe az erdőbe.

Egy kis idő elteltével viszont mégiscsak megmozdulnak ujjai, és ő maga is tesz egy lépést. Szemeit letapasztja a fa szépségéről, és nekikezd a róka démon lakhelye felkutatásának. Nem sok kell hozzá, és a szőke már morog is egy kicsit dühében.

„Tsunade azt mondta, megtalálom. Na, de hol keressem?"vakarja meg a fejét Shukaku, miközben lassan körbejárja a fatörzsét.

Olyan hatalmas ez a fa, hogy a fiatalnak komoly munkába kerül megkerülnie. Arról nem is beszélve, hogy nem a talajon, hanem a növény vastag, termetes földből kitüremkedő gyökerein kell haladnia, mivel a fa alatt némileg beomlott a talaj.

Shukaku mély levegőt vesz, egy kicsit megáll, majd ismét neki vág a gyökereken ugrálásnak. A következő után igencsak nagy bajba kerül, hisz a két egymás melletti gyökér közt lévő távolság még a 5-6 métert is meghaladja.

„Na, ne hülyéskedjenek már! Hogy ugorjam én ezt át!"kezd el egy kicsit járkálgatni a gyökéren Shukaku, de semmilyen megoldást nem talál a helyzetére, pedig hányszor mondta neki jó öreg apja, hogy használja az eszét is valamire…

Shukaku pár percig töpreng kezét állára téve, de végül is semmilyen megoldással nem tud eldrukkolni. Szomorúan összeráncolja homlokát, majd sóhajt egy nagyot.

„Hát egy életem, egy halálom. Úgy sincs sok választásom. Az a démon segít nekem, és megmenekülök, vagy nem, és meghalok. Ám most az a harmadik lehetőség is fenn áll, hogy itt halok meg."gondolkodik el egy pillanatra. „Na, hát ez elég húzós."

Még pár percnyi töprengés után, feladja, és nagy lendületet vesz, majd elrugaszkodik. Érthetetlen módon most sokkal nagyobbat ugrik, mint általában szokott. Szinte az a 5-6 méter meg sem kottyon lábainak. Talpa már a gyökér felületét érinti, amikor váratlanul kicsúszik alóla lába.

„Jaj ne!"kiáltja Shukaku, és elkezd a hatalmas fa alatt elterülő sötétségbe zuhanni. Megpróbál kapaszkodni a fa gyökerein futó növényzetben, de keze vagy lecsúszik róluk, vagy éppen a növény lágyszára szakad el.

Sajnos nem tud mit tenni, zuhan a sötétség felé.

Shukaku rémülten néz maga köré, és próbál valami menekvést találni, de a sötétségben semmit sem lát. Ide le a szent János bogarak nem szoktak lejönni, így még az a kevéske kis fény sincs a számára, aminek a segítségével legalább az orráig ellátott. Hát nem tud mit tenni, zuhan tovább az ismeretlen felé.

A fiatal már előre elképzeli a fájdalmat, ami akkor fogja átjárni testét, amikor a kemény földet fogja érinteni háta. Lehunyja szemeit, és összeszorítja fogait, de egy hangot sem ad ki ajkain.

Hirtelen viszont valami puhára esik. Rögvest felpattannak szemei, és értetlenül tekint maga köré.

Selymes, puha, és meleg vörös színű szőr veszi őt körül, ami tökéletesen megállította a zuhanását. Shukaku lassan felül a kényelmes puhaságban, ami érdekes módon egyenletesen emelkedik, majd pedig süllyed.

„Mi ez?"ráncolja össze értetlenül homlokát, ám amikor halk szuszogó hangot hall, rögvest felé kapja tekintetét.

Egy termetes róka fejet lát meg. Az állat a hasán fekszik, szemeit lehunyva tartja, és a fiú számára biztossá válik az, hogy alszik. Homlokán érdekes gyengéden csillogó bordó ábra fut végig, akárcsak a jobb felkarján. Jobb fülében egy arany karika, amiről egy vörös golyó és egy narancssárga toll lóg le. Mellette még két vörös golyó, és két arany négyzet alakú fülbevaló.

Shukaku ámulattal vizsgálgatja a róka arcát, majd hirtelen eszébe jut valami. „Róka… róka!"csap egyet a tenyerébe, és rögvest az állat farka felé fordul. „1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9… ő az."rázza meg gyengéden a fejét, hisz alig bír hinni a valóságnak"Megtaláltam."suttogja a boldogságtól.

„Megtaláltam a kilencfarkú róka démont!"

És íme! Kyuubi is színre lép a történetben.


	7. Egy kérés, egy feltétel

A hetedik rész talán a legizgalmasabb. Igaz, nem vagyok benne biztos, de szerintem az. Ezt majd az olvasók eldöntik.

7. rész

Egy kérés, egy feltétel

Shukaku örömében hátradobja magát, és élvezi egy kicsit a kilencfarkú róka meleg, s puha vörös szőrét. Szálai a füleit csiklandozzák, és érdekes módon még az illata is kellemes. Amolyan frissen nyírott fű illatot áraszt magából.

„Kellemes… nem olyan, mint egy démonnak. Igaz, életemben most először találkozom eggyel."mosolyodik el egy kicsit, majd kinyitja szemeit, felül, és körbe néz.

Gyönyörű, sőt mesebeli a hatalmas fa alatt elterülő természeti csoda. A fa gyökerei egészen idáig leérnek, s a talaj már szinte a levegőben lebeg körülöttük. Mindenhonnan az édes levendula illatot lehet érezni.

Shukaku nagyot szippant a friss levegőből, majd nyújtózik egyet, hisz ettől a pihe-puha szőrhegytől teljesen elálmosodott. Lassan két lábra pattan, és csendben gondolkozni kezd.

Hogy is kezdjen neki a beszélgetésüknek?

„Minden bizonnyal annak nem örülne, ha felébreszteném, tehát az már eleve illetlenségnek számítana. Ha viszont nem ébred fel, akkor logikus, hogy segíteni sem tud rajtam."teszi kezét az állára elgondolkozva. „Nehéz ügy. Vajon mi tévő legyek? Ha túl sokáig csak elmélkedem itt, akkor egyhamar ebben a pózban lelem a halálomat, azt meg persze nem szeretném megvárni."

Hirtelen a róka démon megmozdul, és Shukaku rémülten hátrébb lép eggyel. A kilencfarkú morog egy párat, és farkincái ingerülten csapnak a háta felé.

Szegény Shukaku azt sem tudja hova rohanjon, hisz ha nem vigyázz, az óriás rókafarkak agyon csapják. Hál isten a szőke az összes támadást kikerüli, majd lihegve térdeire támaszkodik. A démon ismét megmozdul, és a fiú keserűen sóhajt egyet.

„Most mi fog jönni?"nyel el nagyot kissé reszketve.

A róka lassan a hátára kezd fordulni, és Shukaku, mint őrült rohan végig a hátán, az oldalán, majd pedig a mellkasán ér földet. Kimerülten összeesik a kilencfarkú erős, izmos mellkasán, és megpróbál legalább egy kis erőt összegyűjteni. A démon eközben továbbra is álmában járkálgat, kezeit tarkójánál összekulcsolja, és az istenért sem kívánkozik felébredni.

Shukaku a róka arca felé emeli tekintetét, hogy jobban megvizsgálhassa. Kicsit megtörli verejtékes homlokát, majd könyökeivel feltámaszkodik. Némán figyeli a kilencfarkú démoni vonásait, melyek megrémisztik az embert, és félelmet keltenek szívükben.

A fiatal nem szól egy szót sem, pedig valahogy fel kéne ébresztenie az uraságot.

„Vajon… hogy szólítsam meg? Mert ugye, van neve? Biztos, hogy van neve, de én amilyen ostoba vagyok, elfelejtettem megkérdezni bárkitől is, hogy micsoda."elmélkedik magában, majd sóhajt egyet, és megpróbálkozik valamivel.

Először köszörüli egy kicsit torkát, majd pedig megszólal.

„Öm… Démonuraság? Izé… kilencfarkú úr, démon róka, vagy mi a fene…"vakarja meg zavartan a fejét Shukaku, de a démon csak tovább horkol gondtalanul.

A szőke hajú fiú feltápászkodik, majd felmászik a róka fejéhez. Kicsit elgondolkozik, aztán fellép a kilencfarkú orrára, és onnan megragadja két kézzel a vörös bundás egyik fülét. Lábai kicsúsznak előle, de szerencséjére, hogy belekapaszkodott a démon fülébe!

Persze a kis jelenet miatt rögvest felébred a démonuraság, és keserűen morogva kinyitja vérszínű szemeit. Ásít egy nagyot, amibe szinte az egész erdő beleremeg, és a felettük lévő fának a gyökereiről egy kevéske kis föld hullik le.

A démon megvakarja kicsit a fejét, majd leszedi azt a valamit, vagy jobban mondva valakit a füléről hatalmas emberies mancsával.

Az egész démon aligha az arcában, a farkaiban és a testét elfedő vörös szőrzetben hasonlít egy állatra, azon kívül a testének a felépítése mind inkább emberi.

„Ki vagy te, és mit keresel itt?"kérdezi mély, félelmetesen durva hangon, ami miatt egy kellemetlen borzongás fut le a fiatal gerincén.

„A nevem Shukaku, és az ittlétem oka igen egyszerű, csak előtte… megkérhetném rá, hogy tegyen le? Borzalmasan kellemetlen ez a helyzet így nekem!"válaszolja Shukaku, miközben a lábaival kapálózik egy kicsit.

A démon mindössze a mutató és a középsőujjával tartja a levegőben a gyermeket a két kezénél fogva. A róka felemeli kérdőn a szemöldökét, majd pedig törökülésbe helyezkedik, és egyik térdére teszi a fiatalt, aki szinte már eltűnik vastag vörös bundájában.

„Szóval mit akarsz?"faggatja tovább a szőkét, aki nyel egy nagyot félelemében és izgatottságában.

„Hát…"kezdi Shukaku zavartan, hisz rendkívül kellemetlen a számára, hogy nem tudja a démon nevét. „Azért vagyok itt, mert ittam a falunk melletti erdő démon tavából, így az megmérgezett engem! Egy démon mérgét csak egy démon gyógyíthatja meg. Ha nem túl nagy kérés, megteszek érte bármit, csak…"lép eggyel közelebb hozzá"Kérem, gyógyítson meg!"kéri ökölbe szorítva kissé kezeit.

A kilencfarkú róka megdörzsöli kicsit állát, és lehunyja pár percre szemeit. Csend telepszik mindenre, és a tizenéves szíve egyre erősebben és gyorsabban kezd verni mellkasában.

„Démonuraság?"szólal meg kissé türelmetlenül és rendkívül izgatottan Shukaku, amire a róka rá szegezi szemeit.

Minden elcsendesedik, majd a démon szóra nyitja fekete színű ajkait. „Kyuubi."mondja váratlanul, s a fiatal kissé oldalra dönti a fejét.

„Tessék?"pislog egy párat értetlenül Shukaku.

„A nevem Kyuubi, Kyuubi no Youko, és ne magázz. Nem vagyok annyira öreg."morogja nekidöntve a hátát a mögötte lévő vastag fagyökérnek.

„Ó…"bólint egy nagyot ámulattal a fiatal.

Ismét minden némaságba burkolózik, majd a démon tarkója mögött összekulcsolja karjait, és úgy bámul le az aranyszőke hajúra.

„Szóval azt szeretnéd, ha meggyógyítanálak?"emeli fel kérdőn a szemöldökét Kyuubi, amire a fiú bólint egyet hevesen. „Tudod-e, hogy ha egy démon ad, akkor kér is érte valamit cserébe?"teszi fel második kérdését.

„Természetesen. A nagymamám már tájékoztatott e felől."válaszolja Shukaku, és kissé ökölbe szorítja kezeit, hisz a testén ismét egy nyilallás száguld végig.

„A nagymamád? Hm…"bámul fel egy kicsit a hatalmas felette lévő fára Kyuubi. „És mondd…"szegezi újra a fiatalra tekintetét"Mennyit ér neked az életed? Mit áldoznál érte?"dönti egy kicsit oldalra a fejét.

Shukaku szóra nyitja a száját, de a róka hirtelen ajkaira teszi egyik ujját. Kikerekedett szemekkel bámul fel a kilencfarkúra, akinek arcát egy ördögi vigyor festi.

„Nem kell válaszolnod. Anélkül is pontosan jól tudom, hogy mennyit ér neked az életed. Sokan fordultak hozzám már segítségül az életem során. Mindnek megvolt a maga kérése."hunyja le egy kicsit szemeit. „Az egyik a családtagját akarta kigyógyítani egy borzalmas betegségből, a másik erőt kívánt magának, amivel végezhet majd a hőn gyűlölt személlyel."hallgat el pár percre.

„Mennyi vágy, mennyi álom, nem?"szegezi ismét a fiatalra gyilkos szándékkal teli szemeit Kyuubi. „S én mindig csak egyetlen egy dolgot kértem érte cserébe. Egyetlen egy dolgot…"ismétli, és lassan elveszi ujját a gyermek ajkairól.

Shukaku pislog egy párat, és kissé értetlenül valamint kíváncsian bámul fel a rókára, aki tovább folytatja a beszélgetést.

„Viszont… pont, hogy azt az egyet senki sem volt képes teljesíteni. Az egyik azért, mert elmondása szerint, ő nem egy szívtelen szörnyeteg, míg mások egyszerűen csak túl gyávák, vagy gyengék voltak hozzá. Lehet, hogy te sem leszel különb náluk… kisfiú."böki meg gyengéden a fiatal homlokát, amire az egy kicsit hátrébb lép.

„A húgomnak már csak én maradtam, és készen állok bármit megtenni azért, hogy többet ne kelljen sírni látnom!"löki el az arcától a kilencfarkú éles karmokba végződő mancsát Shukaku.

Kyuubi először komoran bámul a gyerekre, majd arcára ismét ráfesti kegyetlen, vérszomjas vigyorát. „Ó, szóval van egy kishúgod is? Micsoda testvéri szeretet ez, hogy nem hagyod többet sírni látni. Másik is ilyesmikkel jöttek el hozzám."vonja fel a vállait könnyedén.

„Nem érdekelnek azok, akik már eljöttek hozzád! Kevés az időm, és… és ha nem segítesz… akkor meghalok."lép eggyel közelebb a démonhoz Shukaku. „Csak mondd már el nekem, hogy mit kérsz cserébe a meggyógyításomért, és én teljesítem azt, legyen bármily kegyetlen is!"emeli fel kissé a hangját.

„Na, ezt már szeretem! De nem hiszem, hogy ez az állítás igaz lesz akkor is, amikor elmondom neked a kívánságomat."kuncogja látszólag jól szórakozva Kyuubi.

Shukaku összeszorítja fogait, és ökölbe szorulnak kezei. Egyik karja szinte már magától mozdulna, hogy egy nyilat röpítsen a róka koponyájába.

„Micsoda egy szörnyeteg, aki ezen leli örömét!"gondolja magában, és szívében egyre inkább kezd lángra kapni a gyűlölet. „Hány szerencsétlen ember szenvedésein lelted már az örömödet!"alig bírja megállni, hogy ne vicsorogjon.

Kyuubi viszont észreveszi fortyogó dühét, és közelebb hajol a gyermekhez. „Nocsak, dühős vagy?"kérdezi jókedvűen.

„Mondd már el nekem…"kezdi mély hangon Shukaku, de türtőzteti haragját. „Mit kérsz cserébe?"

„Egyetlen egy dolgot."emeli fel figyelmeztetően a mutatóujját Kyuubi. „Amit cserébe kérek az nem más, mint az… hogy tálcán hozd el nekem a királyotok, Uchiha Madara fejét."

Shukaku haragja rögvest elszáll, és szemei jobban kikerekednek, mint eddig. „Micsoda?"

A hetedik rész eléggé… félelmetes. Igaz, attól függ kinek a szemszögéből nézzük.


	8. Kegyetlen játszma

A nyolcadik rész kissé szomorúra sikerült, de remélem attól még tetszik. Jó szórakozást.

8. rész

Kegyetlen játszma

Shukaku dermedten bámul fel a róka démonra, és hinni sem akar füleinek. „Micsoda?"kérdezi halk hangon, és tisztán kivehető belőle, hogy egy ilyen kérésnek nem tud eleget tenni.

„Azt mondtam, hogy amit cserébe kérek az nem más, mint az, hogy tálcán hozd el nekem a királyotok, Uchiha Madara fejét."ismétli meg a kérését Kyuubi oly könnyed hangsúllyal, mintha csak egy egyszerű dologról volna szó. Igaz, számára ez csak egy csepp a tengerben.

Shukaku elhátrál a démontól, és gyengéden megrázza a fejét. „Nem… Nem! Hogy kérhetnél tőlem ilyesmit? Egyébként is mi bajod van a királyunkkal?"emeli fel a hangját, miközben erősen összeráncolja homlokát.

„Igencsak sok bajom van vele. Az Uchihák nemzedékek óta vadásznak a démonokra. Eddig az összes Uchiha vérdíjat tűzött ki a fejünkre. Engem persze még egyszer sem voltak képesek legyőzni, vagy fogságba ejteni, de attól még rendkívül irritál annak a ténye, hogy próbálkoztak vele."magyarázza a démonúr, és egy kicsit kitárja karjait. „Elmondani nem tudom, hogy mennyire gyűlölöm őket, de közülük is a legjobban Madara vérére fáj a fogam."

„De én…"fogja két kézzel a fejét Shukaku, és azt se tudja, mi tévő legyen. „Én nem vagyok képes végezni a királyunkkal! Ő az, aki életet lehel a birodalmunkba, ha megölném, a világunk darabjaira törne! Én erre nem vagyok képes!"üvölti, miközben szemei sarkában könnyek gyűlnek össze.

„Ahogy óhajtod. Ha a számodra többet jelent az a mihaszna felfuvalkodott alak, mint az életed… akkor nem segíthetek rajtad."húzza fel a vállait unottan Kyuubi, hisz akárhányan is fordultak hozzá, azok mind képtelenek voltak eleget tenni a kérésének.

„Hogy kérhetsz ilyet? Természetes, hogy senki sem képes teljesíteni egy ilyen kérést!"hunyja le a szemeit Shukaku, majd kinyitja őket, és idegesen felnéz a rókára. „Te kegyetlen szörnyeteg!"azzal leugrik a kilencfarkú lábáról, és futásnak ered az erdőben.

„Úgy tűnik… még egy szerencsétlennel több a halottjaim száma."kulcsolja újra össze karjait a tarkója mögött Kyuubi.

Az aranyszőke hajú fiatal megállás, vagy pihenő nélkül szalad végig az erdő magasba törő fái mellett, majd megbotlik, és pontosan egy hatalmas kristálytiszta tó előtt ér földet. Ujjaival körbefogja a fűszálakat, és erősen belemarkol a növényzetbe. Vállai reszketnek, és arcán könnyek gördülnek végig.

Hát ennyi lenne? Csak mert képtelen teljesíteni egy ilyen bestia kérését meg kell halnia? Ennyire kegyetlen volna az élet, vagy csak őt nem kíméli meg barbár játékaitól?

Shukaku a puha fűbe temeti arcát, és próbálja visszafojtani zokogását, de akárhogy is próbálkozik… könnyei továbbra is megerednek szemeiből. Kezével a hátánál a felsőjét markolássza, és amikor körmei ismét karmokká változnak, kissé szét is szakítja fekete felsőjét, és az alatta lévő világoskék pulóverét, így már mindenki számára tökéletesen is láthatóvá válik a testét hamarosan teljesen beborító kék mosómedve ábra.

A tizenéves gyermek lassan felemeli a fejét, és a víz tükörsima felületén megvizsgálja hasonmását.

Aranyszőke tincsei gyengéden az arcába lógnak, szemeiből könnyek erednek meg, s az arca jobb oldalát már szinte teljesen beborította a mosómedve ábra kék színe.

Nincs sok hátra… hamarosan bele fog halni a méregbe, mely mára már a szervezete javarészét ellepte. Csak egy út létezik a számára az életben maradáshoz.

„Meg kell ölnöm… Uchiha Madarat…"suttogja halkan Shukaku, és arcát ismét beletemeti a puha fűbe. Szíve fáj, s esze most az egyszer nem tudja, mit tegyen. Persze, a fiatal ragaszkodik az életéhez, de mégis ki… mégis ki akarna egy olyan életét, melyet másénak árán kapott meg?

Shukaku lehunyja szemeit, és elgondolkozik. Jelent-e neki annyit az élete, hogy képes legyen érte végezni a királyukkal? Jelent-e neki annyit a kistestvére boldogsága, hogy érte kioltsa valaki életét? Mennyit ér neki ez a két dolog? Az élete, és a húga boldogsága. Képes-e ekkora kegyetlenségre ő, aki folyton csak jót szeretett volna családjának, és apja nyomdokaiba lépni?

A fiatal lassan lehajtja fejét, és némán fekszik még egy kicsit a fűben. Ő maga sincs tisztában azzal, hogy pontosan mennyi ideig marad ebben a helyzetben. Talán percegik, talán órákig… nem tudja.

Gerincén kíméletlenül szalad végig a jól ismert fájdalom, ám a tizenéves még ezzel sem törődik. Arcán tovább terjed a kék szín, és egy álarcot fest rá pontosan ugyanolyat, amilyen a mosómedvéknek is szokott lenni. Szemei először csak gyengén, majd erősebben, míg végül teljes egészében gyönyörű arany színre váltanak. Karmai türkizkék árnyalatokat festenek magukra, izomzata pedig megduzzad az új, eddig még ismeretlen erőtől.

Shukaku ujjai gyengéden megmoccannak, majd a gyermek elcsigázottan két lábra áll. Fejét továbbra is lehajtva tartja, miközben szép, közepes tempóval visszaindul a kilencfarkú róka tartózkodási helyéhez.

Lábai kissé reszketnek, még nem szoktak hozzá teljesen az új erőhöz, mellyel a démon tó mérge látja el őket.

Kissé elveszti egyensúlyát, és akaratlanul is neki dől az egyik fa tőrzsének. Ám amint hozzáér, a fán lévő összes kúszónövény elszárad, majd pedig fáradtan, s szinte már élettelenül lehullnak róla. A magasba törő óriás törzse repedezni kezd, levelei elsárgulnak, és már nem virít tovább társai mellett.

A fa lassan, recsegő hang társaságában először csak libben egyet ide-oda, majd pedig életerejét vesztve kiszakad bajtársai sorai közül, és hangos dobbanással a földre zuhan.

Shukaku rémült, de mégis kissé kimerült szemekkel bámul az életét vesztett fára, mely alig pár pillanattal ezelőtt még szépségében pompázott társai mellett, s most pedig… elszáradva fekszik a puha bokrok rejtekében.

Shukaku egy-két lépéssel elhátrál a fa mellől, és elkerekedett szemekkel kezdi vizsgálgatni tenyereit. Pár dolog dereng a számára… amikor megmentette Mariét, és ellenfeleit eltalálta nyilával… akkor is ugyanez történt, csak emberekkel. Fa itt most elszáradt, az akkori támadók pedig szétrohadtak. Úgy tűnik ezt is a méreg okozza. Csakhogy mostanra már olyannyira elterjedt az egész testében, hogy szinte saját magát változtatta át egy gyilkos fegyverré.

Eddig csak a nyilai voltak kegyetlen játékszerek, most viszont ő maga lett egy közülük. Az érintése… bárkivel végezhet, ahogy ezzel az ártatlan fával is tette.

Shukaku megvizsgálja tenyereit. Körmei most karmok, türkizkék karmok, s a bőrén ott halad végig mindenhol a kék mosómedve ábra. Hamarosan az egész testét ellepi, és ha ez bekövetkezik…

A fiatal felkapja fejét, és nem méregeti tovább a helyzetét, elindul a róka tartózkodási helye felé. Lépteinél semmi sem veszti életét, hisz fapapucsa, és fehér zoknija meggátolja abban, hogy bőréhez bármi is hozzáérjen.

Lassan sétál keresztül az erdőn. Testét fáradtnak érzi, ám egy belső kellemesen meleg érzés egyre inkább kezdi ellátni erővel kimerült szervezetét.

A fiatal lábai megtorpannak, ám a gyermek továbbra is lehajtva tartja a fejét.

„Nocsak-nocsak, visszatértél?"néz meglepetten a tizenévesre Kyuubi, majd lassan egy gonosz, szinte már szemtelen vigyorra húzza ajkait. „Szóval… miként döntesz? Eleget teszel a kérésemnek, vagy meghátrálsz úgy, ahogy a többiek is tették?"

Shukaku nem válaszol a róka kérdésére, lehajtva tartja a fejét, hogy tekintete még csak véletlenül se találkozzon a démonúréval. Lassan viszont egyik keze megmozdul, és akarva-akaratlanul is íja felé nyúl vele. Leveszi hátáról két nyila társaságában, majd megveszíti a harci eszközt, és elcsigázottan felemeli fejét.

„Ó!"jegyzi meg egy kis csodálkozással a hangjában Kyuubi, amikor vérvörös szemei megpillantják a fiatal tetrekész arckifejezését.

Tekintete komoly, és elszánt. Már nem az a gyerekes, ami eddig festette arcát. Nem, igaz alig telt el pár perc, óra a találkozásuk óta… mégis a szőke tekintet most teljesen másmilyen, mint amikor először ismerték meg egymást.

Shukaku összevonja szemöldökeit, és arany színű szemei felnőttesen csillogni kezdenek.

Igen, fontos számára annyira az élete, és a húga boldogsága, hogy értük… elhozza a démonnak tálcán a királyuk fejét!

Ez egy kicsivel rövidebb, mint a többi, de nem is probléma. A következők, ha minden igaz, úgyis hosszabbak lesznek.


	9. Az én döntésem

Több izgalom, több jelenet… ez már a kilencedik rész! Nem kell kímélni a kommentálással.

9. rész

Az én döntésem

Shukaku némán bámul fel a hatalmas démonra, aki pimasz csillogással a szemeiben néz vissza rá.

„Nos?"emeli fel kérdőn egyik szemöldökét Kyuubi. „Mit választasz? Értékes számodra annyira az életed, hogy képes legyél érte még a saját királyoddal is végezni? Van hozzá elég nagy bátorságod, vagy sem?"

Shukaku először nem is válaszol a kérdésre, majd lassan szóra nyitja ajkait. „Igen…"kezdi halk, mégis erőteljes hangon. „Vagyok hozzá elég bátor, és értékes számomra annyira az életem, hogy belemenjek az egyezségedbe."hunyja le egy kicsit szemeit, aztán kinyitja őket, és meg sem várva a róka reakcióját a válaszára, hátat fordít neki, és elindul.

„Remélem ez egyszer nem fogok csalódni, és ez a kölyök valóban elhozza nekem annak a nyomorultnak a fejét."kulcsolja össze a mellkasánál karjait Kyuubi, miközben elégedett arckifejezéssel tekint a fiatal után.

Shukaku átvág a sűrű bokrok között, és mindenegyes alkalommal, amikor csak egy aprónyit is hozzáér az egyik növényzethez… az elszárad, majd pedig sárgás színűen oldalára dől, s fel sem kel többet.

A fiatal elszánt tekintettel keresi a kiutat a hatalmas, szinte véget nem érő fekete erdőből. Rendkívül mélyre zuhant le, amikor megcsúszott a lába a fa gyökerén, így most még jobban eltévedt, mint eddig. Arany árnyalatú szemei össze-vissza cikáznak a fák között, és mindenhol csak is a kijáratott keresik.

Léptei az elején még csak gyengédek és lassúak, majd egyre inkább felgyorsulnak, míg végül már eszeveszett futással suhan el a fák sűrű sorai mellett.

Egy pillanatra megáll, s ismét futásnak ered. A távolból már látja is a gyengéden beáramló fényt, mely csakis a kinti világból származhat. Sebesen szalad végig a keskeny kis ősvényen, szemei összeszűkülnek, és izmai kissé befeszülnek. Hamarosan kijut ebből a sötét, félelmet keltő helyből.

Szent János bogarak veszik körül, amik egy kis fénnyel látják el a fiatalt, amíg ki nem ér a valóvilágba. Ám amikor csak az egyikőjük is hozzáér, ugyanúgy jár, mint azok fák és bokrok, melyek kimerülten kókadoztak egy darabig, majd pedig élettelenül a földre hulltak. A bogarak eltávolodnak a gyermektől, de továbbra is próbálnak a közelében maradni, hogy a tizenéves épségben kitaláljon az erdőből.

Ha nehezen is, de Shukaku végre eléri a kiutat, és nagy lendülettel kiugrik a fák és bokrok közül. Talpai hangos puffanással a földre érkeznek, és már rohannak is tovább az égbe tornyosuló kastély felé.

Elrohan a vasöklű hercegnő otthona mellett is, és a kedves Marie rögvest kiszúrja szemeivel.

„Úrnőm! Visszatért az a fiú!"fordul vissza a lakás bejárata felé, amire pár percre rá már meg is jelenik a barna hajú mellett a fiatalos szőke hölgy.

„Micsoda?"kérdezi döbbenten Tsunade, és arra tekint, amerre a nő mutat. Gesztenyebarna szemei azon nyomban rátalálnak a tizenévesre, aki szélsebesen süvít egyenesen a király kastélya felé. „Shukaku!"kiált a fiúnak, de miután a gyermek még csak vissza sem tekint rá, egy kis kellemetlen érzés kezd életre kelni szívében.

Tsunade némán bámul a szőke után, majd kilép otthonából, és először csak lassan, aztán pedig egyre gyorsabban üldözőbe veszi Shukakut.

„Úrnőm, hová megy?"kérdi aggodalommal a hangjában Marie, amire a nő visszatekint rá.

„Ne aggódj! Valamit feltétlenül ellenőriznem kell, de hamarosan visszatérek! Ezt a többieknek is mondd majd meg!"azzal befordul az út kacskaringós szakaszánál, és eltűnik a fiatal hölgy szemei elől.

Marie aggodalmasan néz úrnője után, de hát mégis mit tehetne, ha Tsunade egyszer ennyire eltökélt? Még csak követni sem tudná, hisz a fiatalos asszony rendkívül gyorsan képes futni. Csak annyit tehet, hogy hisz neki, és elfogadja azt a tényt… hamarosan úgyis vissza fog közéjük térni.

Shukaku megállás nélkül csak fut, lábai alatt porzik a homok, és amerre csak jár, borzalmas erős szélt kavarnak léptei. Íját, valamint két nyilát továbbra is kezében tartja, és készen áll, hogy végezzen bárkivel, aki csak az útját meri állni. Az élete és a húga boldogsága forog kockán… számára ez a két dolog a legfontosabb.

Élnie kell, hogy a húga boldog legyen, és a húga boldogsága élteti.

„Shukaku!"kiált ismét a fiatal után Tsunade, de a szőke meg sem hallja szavait. „Shukaku, állj meg! A vesztedbe rohansz, ha a király kastélyába tartasz!"szorítja kissé ökölbe a kezeit, miután a tizenéves erre sem ad semmi feleletet.

Shukaku tovább rohan a kacskaringós út mentén, majd amikor eléri a király kastélyát, befordul a magasba emelkedő ló mintás kerítés mellett, és egyenesen az épület termetes kapujához siet.

Az őrök lándzsáikat x alakba teszik, és meggátolják a fiatal számára a bejutást.

„Állj! Ki vagy te, és mi járatban erre-"mielőtt még befejezhetné mondatát a magasabbik őr, a szőke megfeszíti íját, és egyenesen mellkason lévő a páncélos férfit.

Az ezüstős páncélt könnyedén átfúrja a nyíl éles pengéje, majd belemar az őr bőrébe, és szervezetét gyorsan, és kíméletlenül szétmarja. A férfi felkiált fájdalmában, amire társa először döbbenten tekint rá, aztán már riadoztatná is a többieket, amikor egy nyíl szakítja át a homlokát, és a tarkóján szalad ki.

„Shukaku!"üvölti Tsunade, amikor meglátja, hogy a fiatal micsoda szörnyűségeket művel. „Miért teszed ezt? Shukaku!"ám a tizenéves még csak egy pillantásra sem méltatja.

Ő maga is tudja, hogy borzalmas, de az életben maradásához… nincs másik út.

Shukaku megáll egy pillanatra a kapunál, majd tenyereit az arany felületre simítja, és mindössze puszta erejével kitárja a hatalmas, nehéz bejáratot eltorlaszoló aranylapot.

Miután ezt megteszi, ismét rohanni kezdenek lábai. Fapapucsa most hangosan kopog a talajon, és még a padlót elfedő szőnyeg sem tudja tompítani léptei sorait. Mindenhol őrök állnak, akik megpillantva a behatolót, rögvest cselekedni kezdenek.

Riadoztatják az egész kastélyt, figyelmeztetik a királyt, és természetesen kezelésbe veszik a fiatalt.

Tsunade eközben is a nyomában lohol, és egyszerűen képtelen felfogni a gyermek váratlan gyilkos cselekedeteit. Eddig csak egyetlen egy személyt ismert kerek e világon, aki ilyesmikre, sőt még borzalmasabb dolgokra volt képes. Egyetlen egy személyt… egy vérszomjas, kíméletlen személyt.

„Shukaku!"tesz még egy próbálkozást a tizenévesnél, aki még mindig sebesen szalad végig a kastély hosszú folyosóin.

Mindenegyes őrrel, aki a szemei elő kerül… végez gondolkodás nélkül. Egyesek, akiket még csak a folyosó másik végén pillant meg, még csak figyelembe sem veszi. Számára most csak egy úti cél létezik, és az nem más, mint a király lakosztálya.

„Ott van! Elfogni!"mutat rá az egyik őr, ám a szőke egy nyilat repít a fejébe, társainak pedig vagy a mellkasába, vagy valamelyik végtagjába, hogy ezzel is lassítsa a támadásaikat.

Shukaku egyik folyosóból a másikba rohangál, majd nem sok idő elteltével végre elér egy az eddigieknél valamivel fényesebb, és díszesebb termet. Ennek a résznek az egyik oldalt hiányzik a fala, így a nap sugarai könnyedén bejutnak a kastélyba. A terem sarkaiban és középtájékán különböző fegyvereket lehet találni hosszú téglalap alakú asztalokon.

Pár céltábla is kiszúrja szemeit, és egy gyermek, valamint egy nála jóval idősebb fiú, akik közül az egyik kezében kardot fog, míg a másik csodálattal vizsgálgatja.

„Látod, Sasuke? Ez itt még az apánké volt."térdel le egyik lábával a sötétkék hajú kisfiúhoz, aki biccengetve figyeli tovább a fegyvert. Már épp ki is próbálná, amikor az idősebbik, aki nem lehet több 16-17 évesnél, észreveszi a szőke idegent.

Rögvest maga mögé tereli a nagyjából 4-5 éves gyermeket, aki félve belekapaszkodik ruhájába, és aggódóan néz fel a nála idősebbikre.

„Mi a baj bátyám?"kérdezi kissé remegő hangon Sasuke, amire a fiatal csak egy kéz mozdulattal elhallgatatja. „Itachi?"próbálkozik újra halkan, de a testvére csak a szája elé teszi a kezét.

„Ki vagy te, és mit keresel itt?"vonja össze szemöldökeit idegesen Itachi, ám a szőke nem válaszol kérdésére. „Halljam!"parancsolja, és hangjából kivehető az erősség.

Shukaku némán bámul a két fiatalra, majd lassan felemeli íját és nyilát. Erősen megfeszíti a harci eszközt, és szomorúan összeráncolja a homlokát. „Sajnálom."mondja halkan, és már el is süti a fegyvert.

„Shukaku!"kiált neki rémülten Tsunade, ám már képtelen közbe avatkozni, hisz így is nehéz munka volt a számára az, hogy utolérje a tizenévest.

Itachi védelmezően öccse előtt áll, ám a felé tartó nyíltól elkerekednek szemei, és testét ellepi a rémület. Sasuke félve markol bele bátya felsőjébe, és ijedt tekintettel bámul a feléjük száguldó harci eszközre.

Hirtelen viszont, amikor már épp elérné őket a nyíl, valami még nála is sebesebb elszáguld előtte, és sebességével darabjaira töri a fegyvert.

Shukaku kikerekedett szemekkel bámul a történtekre, míg a két rémült fiatal hozzáhasonló arckifejezést vágnak. Tekintetük lassan a földbe állt késre téved, mely oly erővel csapódott bele a talajba, hogy még repedéseket is képezett rajta.

Mindenki némaságba burkolózik, csak Tsunade kezd el lassan hátrálni, amikor gesztenyebarna szemei megpillantják a földbe állított kést.

„Ne…"kezdi, és piroskás ajkai kissé megremegnek. „Csak ne megint őt!"emeli fel a hangját, és tisztán látszik arckifejezésén a gyűlölőt, a harag, és a csipetnyi félelem elhatalmasodása.

Shukaku továbbra sem érti, hogy törhette a darabjaira a nyilát egyetlen egy kés. Itachi szorosan magához öleli kistestvérét, és a nőhöz hasonlóan lassan elhátrál a kés közeléből, majd pedig kisöccsével együtt futásnak ered.

Pár percre minden elcsendesül, még az őrök léptei is elhalkulnak, amikor tekintetük kiszúrja a földbe állított harci eszközt… majd pedig…

„Első lecke: Véd meg a királyt, az utódját, és a rokonait."szólal meg váratlanul egy kissé mély hang felülről.

Shukaku rögvest keresni kezdi tekintetével az idegent, és nem sok kell hozzá, már meg is lát egy fekete alakot a két oszlopot összefogó vastag gerendán. Az árnyékok jól takarják alakját, nem lehet felismerni valódi kinézetét.

Az idegen előrébb lép eggyel, és derekáig már láthatóvá is válik, de arcát még most sem lehet kivenni a sötétségben.

„Második lecke: Aki az utadba kerül, többé élve már nem távozhat."folytatja tovább a beszédet, és még eggyel előrébb lép. „És a harmadik lecke:…"halkul el egy kicsit, majd lábát lassan felemeli, és még egy lépéssel az arca is láthatóvá válik.

Haja rövid, és vörös, mintha csak vér tapadna tincsei közé. Alkata sovány, nem túl magas. Öltözete egyszerű, egy rövid ujjú fekete felső, amin vérfoltok látszódnak, és rendkívül bő rá. Nadrágja sötétkék farmer, néhol karcolásokat, szakadásokat lehet kivenni rajta, akárcsak vérvörös színű sportcipőjén.

Homloka bal oldalára a szeretet szót vésték. Arckifejezése komoly, ám szemeiben mérhetetlen gyilkos szándék lapul. Kegyetlen szándék, mely már alig várja, hogy ismét élő-lélegző teremtmény életét oltsa ki.

Tsunade összeszorítja a fogait, amikor megpillantja a fiatalt, és szinte már dühtől izzóan szűri ajkain a vörös hajú nevét. „Gaara…"

A fiatal arcán hirtelen egy vérszomjas vigyor terül el, és a harmadik leckét is tudatja a többiekkel.

„Ölj meg mindenkit kíméletlenül!"

Ha valakit érdekel a történetem, ezer hála és köszönet.


	10. A késforgató gyilkos

A tízedik részben és az elkövetkezőkben több időt fogok szentelni a harcokra… és titokzatos dolog feltárására. Jó olvasást!

10. rész

A késforgató gyilkos

Shukaku dermedten bámul fel nála nem sokkal idősebb fiúra, aki könnyedén pörgeti ujjai között kését, melynek pengéjére áldozatai vére már rég rászáradt. A szőke némán figyeli a vörös hajút, és amikor arany szemei a tekintetére tévednek, kissé megborzong.

Tsunade ökölbe szorítja kezeit, és haragtól csillogó szemekkel néz fel a fiatalra, aki kicsit oldalra dönti fejét, lép egyet ide-oda a gerendán, majd pedig egy laza mozdulattal leugrik róla. Amikor talpai a földet érintik, kicsit megreped alatta a padlózat. A vörös hajú térdeire támaszkodik, kirántja a földől kését, majd pedig a derekán lévő öv oldalára akasztja, és lassan felegyenesedik.

Hűvös szellő süvít végig a termen, ami gyengéden meglibbenti a fiú vértől vöröslő tincseit. Shukaku szinte már nem is feszíti meg annyira íját, mint az előbb. Mintha elszállt volna belőle az erő a fiatal közelségétől. Talán tekintete rémítette meg annyira, hogy még támadni sincs bátorsága.

Mindenestre nem ő az egyetlen, aki dermedten áll, s mozdulni is alig képes. Az őrök, kik egészen idáig üldözték, most kissé reszketve ácsorognak egymás mellett.

Az egyetlen, aki nem dermedten és elkerekedett szemekkel bámul a fiúra, az nem más, mint Tsunade. Ám az ő arcát rémület és döbbenet helyett, harag s gyűlölet lepi el.

Senki sem szól egy szót sem, még a vörös hajú is hallgat, majd Shukaku nagy nehezen szóra nyitja ajkait. „Ki ez… a fiú?"kérdezi, és legszívesebben a szőke nő felé fordulna, de szemeit képtelen levenni a fiatalról.

„A neve Gaara, ám a legtöbben csak úgy ismerek… A késforgató gyilkos."válaszolja Tsunade kissé mély hangon, ami a benne fortyogó dühtől mélyül el.

„A késforgató… gyilkos…"ismétli halkan Shukaku, amire a nő lassan bólint egyet.

Gaara lehunyja egy kicsit szemeit, és vérszomjas mosolya most kissé elégedettre vált. „Hm… sejthettem volna, hogy még mindig kristály tisztán emlékszel a nevemre Vasöklű hercegnő."kuncogja lassan kinyitva smaragd-zafír árnyalatú szemeit.

„Hogy is felejthettem volna el? Olyan borzalmas tettek fűződnek a nevedhez… amiket képtelen lennék elfejteni."szűr fogai közé mindenegyes szót Tsunade, amit a fiatal felé intéz.

„Te ismered őt?"fordul nagy nehezen a fiatalos hölgy felé meglepetten Shukaku, és a nő bólintását látva, még jobban ellepi arcát a döbbenet.

„Hogy ne ismerném, hisz ő volt az, aki… aki…"körmei beleágyazódnak bőrébe, és lassan vér csurog végig ujjain. „Megölte a barátomat, Dánt!"emeli fel a hangját, és gesztenyebarna szemei sarkában egy leheletnyi könny gyűlik össze.

„Micsoda?"kerekednek el Shukaku szemei, és rögvest visszafordítja tekintetét a fiú felé. „De hát mégis… miért…"rázza meg értetlenül a fejét, amire a vörös hajú kicsit visszavesz vigyorából.

„Bérgyilkos vagyok. Természetes az, hogy ölök."húzza fel a vállait látszólag jól szórakozva a többiek döbbenetén és félelmén Gaara.

„De téged nem béreltek fel! Magadtól ölted meg Dánt!"ordítja haragtól csendülő hangon Tsunade.

A fiatal nem ad választ a nő szavaira, csak ugyanolyan unott vérszomjas szemekkel bámul hol rá, hol pedig a szőke fiúra.

Shukaku némán vizsgálgatja a nő reakcióját, valamint a fiatal kegyetlen arckifejezését. Kicsit megmoccannak lábai, de mégsem erednek futásnak, pedig már ideje lenne ismét elindulnia a király lakosztálya felé. Ám ő mégsem mozdul. Dermedten áll, és elkerekedett szemekkel bámul a tőle nem messze álló fiúra.

Pár percig senki sem szól senkihez sem. Mindenki hallgat, és szinte már érezni lehet a levegőben a feszültséget.

A jól ismert fájdalom váratlanul szalad végig a fiatal gerincén, ami erőt ad lábainak, és végre felnyitja szemeit, hogy már igencsak nincs sok ideje! Ha méreg még jobban elterjed a testében, minden bizonnyal életét veszti.

Arcát tenyereibe temeti, és sziszegve ajkába harap a fájdalomtól. Lábai reszketni kezdenek, majd lassan egy lépést tesz velük, felkapja tekintetét, és futásnak ered a király szobájába vezető folyosó felé.

Gaara szemeivel követi a fiú lépéseit, és kicsit erősebben megmarkolja kése nyelét. A másikat is lekapja derekán lévő övéről, majd pedig egy könnyed mozdulattal elhajítja őket.

Az egyik kés sikeresen belemélyeszti magát a szőke jobb felkarjába, amire Shukaku fájdalmasan felordít. Sebesült testrésze felé kapja kezét, és lábai rögvest megtorpannak. Lassan, sziszegve próbálja kiszedni belőle a kést, de az oly annyira belemélyesztette magát, hogy mindenegyes kis mozdításra egy még sokkal nagyobb fájdalom járja át az egész karját.

„Innen te nem mész sehová… vagy legalábbis élve biztos nem."sétál lassan a fiatalhoz Gaara, miközben ajkait egy vérszomjas vigyorra húzza.

Kését könnyedén pörgeti meg ujjai között, majd pedig erősen megmarkolja nyelét. Shukaku a fiú felé fordítja tekintetét, és mélyeket lélegezve néz elkerekedett szemekkel a vörös hajúra, aki szemmel követhetetlen sebességgel a torkához szegezi fegyverét.

„Úgy tűnik te is csak eddig jutottál…"suttogja egy kicsit közelebb hajolva a szőkéhez Gaara. „Elbúcsúzhatsz az életedtől…"elcsigázottan belemélyeszti a kést a tizenéves torkába, és már épp át is vágná vele, amikor egy erős ütés következtében a kés kirepül a kezéből.

Gaara hátrébb csúszik a padlón az ütés erejétől, és sziszegve kap sebesült testrésze felé. Szemeit lassan támadójára szegezi, és megpillant egy fiatalos szőke nőt, aki védelmezően áll Shukaku előtt.

„Ne is álmodj róla! Ennek a fiúnak a vérét ugyan nem fogod te kioltani!"mondja felemelve a hangját Tsunade, majd válla felett hátrapillant a fiatalra. „Nem tudom, mi dolgod van itt, de… megbízom benned, és remélem, hogy nem készülsz semmi butaságra."fordul a szőkéhez, és zsebéből előhúzva egy fehér kendőt beköti vele a fiú sérülését. „Tessék. Ez majd rendbe hozza a karodat. Saját magam készítette gyógynövényekből varrtam."

„Köszönöm."hálálja meg a nő kedvességét Shukaku, amire a hölgy lassan elmosolyodik.

„Semmiség. Csak kérlek… akárhová is tartasz, akármit is akarsz a kastélyban, nagyon vigyázz magadra."kéri Tsunade, és egy pillanatra a vörös hajúra szegezi szemeit. „Őt majd én feltartom, te menj, és intézd el azt, amiért itt vagy. Remélem sikert aratsz, és az a démon kigyógyítja a testedben lévő mérget."simítja gyengéden a fiatal mellkasára a tenyerét, majd hátat fordít neki, és szembe néz az ellenfelével.

Shukaku hálálkodva bólint egyet a nőnek, majd ha fájdalmasan sziszegve is, de futásnak ered a királyhoz vezető úton. „Köszönöm Tsunade!"kiált vissza a fiatalos hölgynek, és befordul a folyosó mentén.

Gaara erősebben megmarkolja kését, és már a fiú után is hajítaná, amikor Tsunade váratlanul megragadja a csuklóját.

„Most én vagyok az ellenfeled, őt hagyd békén."

„Pont, mint a régi szép időkben, nem?"kérdezi pimasz hangsúllyal Gaara egy kis kuncogás társaságában, amire a Vasöklű hercegnő ökölbe szorítja kezét, és irigylésre méltó erejével a vörös felé csap.

A fiatal hangos puffanással a falba csapódik. Pár percig nem is lehet látni azt, hogy milyen állapotban van a por miatt, majd amikor elszáll a szürke füst, kitisztul a kép. Gaaran egy karcolást sem látni, és ő maga könnyedén szedi ki magát a falból. Talpaival a földre érkezik, kicsit megtámaszkodik térdein, majd pedig lassan felegyenesedik.

Tsunade összeszűkíti szemeit, amikor meglátja, hogy a fiatal még csak egy aprócska kis sérülést sem szenvedett. Ám ő az egyetlen, aki képes szembeszállni a Vasöklű hercegnő hihetetlen erejével.

„Az erődből semmit sem veszítettél, pedig én már azt hittem, hogy öregnek az izmait is el fognak satnyulni."ropogtatja ki egy kicsit a nyakát Gaara.

„Mindig is egy pimasz fráter voltál, és ez most sem változott semmit sem!"vág vissza erős hangsúllyal Tsunade, ám a fiú csak nevetésben tör ki válaszától. „Milyen olyan vicces?"kérdezi dühtől izzó szemekkel.

Gaara befejezi a nevetést, és pár pillanatra elhallgat. „Semmi, csak… elgondolkoztam azon, hogy milyen érdekes dolog az, hogy mi vagyunk az egyetlenek ezen a világon, akiknek egy király becenevet adott."mosolyodik el a szavak elhangzása után.

„És ezekhez a becenevekhez mindkettőnk jobb felkarjára egy verset vésetett."veszi át a szót Tsunade, és haragja egy pillanatra elcsendesedik. Lassan felhúzza hosszú ujjú bordós színű felsőjének ujját a karjánál.

Egy rövid vers található rajta, amit sötétnarancssárga betűkkel vésettek rá.

Vasöklömmel szétzúzok bármit,

Erőm túltesz bármin.

Támadhatsz rám karddal, s bárdal,

Kivédem egyetlen egy támadással.

Gaara még nagyobb vigyorra húzza ajkait, amikor megpillantja a nő karján a verset. Pár pillanatra lehunyja szemeit, majd pedig ő is felhúzza a felsőjét a jobb oldalán.

Neki is, mint Tsunadénak egy verset vésettek a bőrébe csak neki vérvörös színnel.

Gyilkos vagyok,

Soha nem is tagadóm.

Ha velem szembe jön valaki,

Vérét rögvest kioltom.

Tsunade összeszűkíti szemeit a vers láttán, és ujjai lassan ökölbe szorulnak. Gaara kicsit lejjebb hajtja fejét, és egy kihívó fény csillan meg szemeiben. Sok éve már annak, hogy ők ketten összecsaptak, és most… most újra szemtől-szembe találjak magukat egymással.

Nem igen kellenek szavak. Mindketten pontosan jól tudják, hogy miért gyűlölik a másikat. Nem kell hozzá regéket fűzni, egyszerűen csak…

Mindkettejük múltjában történt valami, amit nem képesek megbocsátani egymásnak.

Gondoltam összerakom ezt a két aranyos kis szereplőt, mint ellenségek. Az én kedvencem Gaara, a barátnőm pedig Tsunadét szereti, így… gondoltam, ebben legalább összemérhetjük a két kedvenc szereplő erejét. :)


	11. Szemtől szemben

Elérkeztünk egy újabb várva várt részhez. Nem kell sokat hozzáfűznöm, a címe magáért beszél.

11. rész

Szemtől szemben

Shukaku sebesen rohan végig a király szobájához vezető folyosón, néha-néha megáll egy pillanatra, és mélyeket lélegezve erősen megszorítja karját, hogy a fájdalom egy kicsit csillapodjon.

Ismét futásnak erednek lábai, miközben mögötte őrök hosszú sorai üldözi. Mind kiáltoznak a fiatalnak, és fegyvereikkel kezeikben próbálják utolérni a gyermeket, aki kissé reszkető lábbak halad tovább úti célja felé. Pihenni alig-alig szokott, és akkor is csak pár pillanatra. Nem engedheti meg magának, hogy üldözői utolérjék.

Nincs sok hátra, és eléri a királyt. Fájó kézzel is megfeszíti íját, majd nyilát elhelyezve rajta, lelövi a lakosztályt védelmező két férfit. Az ajtóhoz siet, nagy nehezen kitárja, és berohan a szobába.

Nyilát rögvest a fekete hajú férfi felé emeli, aki királyi öltözetben lassan megfordul, és szemtől-szemben vele megáll. Íjakkal felszerelt harcosok állnak mind két oldalán, s mögötte nem messze Jiraiya bámul szomorú szemekkel a fiatalra.

Az őrök is utolérik nagy nehezen a szőkét, aki kissé reszkető kézzel tartja nyilát a király felé.

„Shukaku, kérlek…"lép eggyel előrébb Jiraiya, de a fekete hajú elhallgattatja.

„Hát végre ideértél. És mondd csak, most hogy itt vagy, mit szándékozol tenni?"kérdezi egy halovány mosollyal az arcán Madara, amire a tizenéves összeszűkíti szemeit.

Shukaku nem válaszol a férfi kérdésére. Fejében most csak egyetlen egy gondolat cikázik össze-vissza a kételyek között. „Végeznem kell vele, végeznem kell vele…"ismételgeti magában megállás nélkül, ám ujjai mégsem engedik szabadjára a nyilat, hogy az majd átvágja a király torkát, és a tarkóján át szakadjon ki belőle.

Nem képes rá, csak némán farkasszemezik az Uchihával.

Eközben Tsunadénak is meggyűlik a baja ellenfelével. Ökölcsapásaival, és rúgásaival támadja a vörös hajút, aki könnyedén tér ki támadásai elől. Igaz, jó pár zúzódás látszódik már a karjain, és arcán, ám a Vasöklű hercegnő is szenved mély vágásokat a fiatal késeitől.

Tsunade mélyeket lélegezve áll nem messze a fiútól, aki vérszomjas mosollyal az arcán bámul vissza rá. Jó ideje már csak egymás erejét tesztelték, de most valahogy… itt az ideje egy kis beszélgetéshez.

„Miért ölted meg Dánt?"kérdezi szomorúsággal és haraggal a hangjában Tsunade.

Gaara először nem is válaszol a nő kérdésére, csak elfordítja kissé tekintetét, letörli a szája sarkából kifolyt vért, majd pedig ismét a fiatalos hölgyre szegezi szemeit. „Azért, mert…"kezdi halk hangsúllyal"Az a Dán… megölte az apámat."válaszolja, amire a szőke szemei elkerekednek.

„De hisz háború volt! Az apád is ezt tette volna Dánnal, ha a barátom nem előzi meg!"emeli fel a hangsúlyát Tsunade, de a fiatal csak ismét elfordítja a tekintetét.

„A harckimenetelek nem érdekelnek. Csak az számít, hogy az a srác végzett az apámmal. Amiért ő elvette az apám életét, azért én is elvettem az övét. Úgy gondolom, ez így korrekt."húzza fel egy kicsit a vállait Gaara.

Tsunade döbbenten bámul a vörös hajúra, majd pedig ökölbe szorítja kezeit, és ismét támadásba lendül. Hogy volt képed hozzá? Nekem egyedül már csak Dán maradt mióta meghalt az öcsém!"

„Az öcséd…"ismétli elugorva a tám,adás elől Gaara. „Ó, szóval nem is mondtam el neked?"emeli fel egyik szemöldökét, amire a nő rögvest rá szegezi gesztenyebarna szemeit.

„Micsodát nem mondtál el?"kérdezi Tsunade, és kiszakítja öklét a földből.

„Hát mindössze csak azt, hogy…"halkul el egy pillanatra, majd pedig komoly arckifejezéssel folytatja, amit elkezdett. „Én vagyok az öcséd gyilkosa."mondja, amire a hölgy dermedten kezd bámulni rá.

„Te…"emeli a fiúra remegő ujját Tsunade. „Te ölted meg az öcsémet?"szemeiben könnyek gyűlnek össze, amikor látja, hogy a fiatal lassan bólint egyet. „De hát… miért?"gördülnek végig arcán a csillámló cseppek.

Gaara némán bámul a nőre, és szemei egy pillanatra a szétzúzott falra tévednek. „Bérgyilkos vagyok. Ha valaki felbérel, akkor elvégzem a munkámat."válaszolja ugyanolyan nyugodt hangon.

„Ki bérelt fel?"lép eggyel közelebb a fiúhoz, miközben gesztenyebarna szemeiben lángra kap a gyűlölet és a düh.

„Mint te is tudhatod, az öcsédet sok mindenki szerette volna a trónon látni, mint királyt, így…"hallgat el egy kicsit Gaara, majd szemeit a nőre szegezi. „Madar azt parancsolta… hogy öljem meg."amint ezek a szavak is elhagyják a száját, a Vasöklű hercegnő szinte mozdulni sem bír.

Lassan lehajtja a fejét, és halkan zokogni kezd. Vállai kissé reszketni kezdenek, és kezei ökölbe szorulnak.

Tsunade mindig is gyűlölte a királyt, hisz kegyetlen, és lelkifurdalás nélkül képes végezni akárkivel, de… ez már mindenen túl tesz!

„Hogy voltál képes végrehajtani egy ilyen parancsot? Miért nem utasítottad vissza?"emeli fel lassan a fejét, miközben arcán megállás nélkül gördülnek végig a könnyek.

„Minek?"húzza fel a vállait Gaara. „Ha vissza is utasítottam volna, akkor sem történt volna semmi más, mint az, hogy az öcséd meghal. Madara felbérelt volna egy másik bérgyilkost, aki viszont gondolkodás nélkül végzett volna a testvéreddel. De mivel én nem utasítottam vissza, így én voltam az, aki… m-e-g-ö-l-t-e."betűzi le egyenként, amivel még jobban lángra lobbantja a nőben lévő dühöt, mint eddig.

Tsunade elrugaszkodik, és egy kivédhetetlen ökölcsapással telibe találja a fiú arcát, amitől a vörös hajú a kastély falát is áttörve egy pár őrön ér földet.

Gaara persze csak kacagni kezd, és könnyedén feltápászkodik az őrökről. „Na, mi a baj? Csak nem gyűlölsz engem?"kérdezi látszólag jól szórakozva a szőke állapotán. „Mellesleg nem látom rajtad a nyakláncodat, csak nem odaadtad valakinek?"emeli fel kérdőn a szemöldökét.

„Neked ahhoz semmi közöd!"vágja rá rögvest Tsunade, miközben harci felállásba helyezkedik, és ismét a vörös hajúra ront.

Gaara könnyedén hajol el az ütés elől, majd ugyanolyan nyugodt arccal lekap még egy kést az oldaláról, és azzal mélyen megvágja a nő mellkasát. A Vasöklű hercegnő a sérülésre simítja tenyerét, sziszeg egy párat, és még egyszer megpróbálja eltalálni a fiút.

„Hm…"gondolkozik el egy kicsit Gaara, miközben kitér a támadások sorai elől. „Á, már értem! Szóval annak a szöszke fiúcskának adtad oda a nyakláncodat, nem igaz?"

„Mondtam már, hogy neked ahhoz semmi közöd!"csap bele a falba Tsunade, mivel a fiatal ismét elhajol a támadása elől.

A nő felugrik a levegőbe, majd pedig egy erőteljes rúgást próbál a fiúra mérni, aki megpörgetve egy párszor kését, kivédi a csapást. Kicsit hátrébb csúszik a padlón, és egy pillanatra a király szobája felé tekint, hisz a nő előbbi ütésétől a folyosón kötöttek ki.

„Tudod-e milyen legenda kering a nyakláncodról?"fordítja vissza lassan a fejét a fiatalos hölgy felé Gaara, amire a szőke felé csap ökölbe szorított kezével. „Az a hír járja róla, hogy akinek egyszer odaajándékozod, és egy csókot nyomsz a homlokára…"üti meg gyengéden mutatóujjával a saját homlokát"Az a lehető leghamarabb az életét veszti."a szavak elhangzása után a Vasöklű hercegnő a hasába rúg egy nagyot.

„Ne hordj itt nekem össze-vissza hülyeségeket!"ordítja idegességgel a hangjában Tsunade, de a fiú csak kuncogni kezd.

Gaara lassan a nőre emeli tekintetét, és ajkait egy gonosz vigyorra húzza. „Hülyeségeket? Ha jól emlékszem, a te nyakláncodat láttam az öcséd és a barátod nyakában akkor is, amikor a késem átvágta mindkettejük torkát."mondja, és a király szobája felé tekint. „Most az ő nyakában lóg az a balszerencsét vonzó ékszer, és mint látom… elég rosszul áll a szénája."kuncogja kárörvendőn.

„Micsoda?"fordítja arra a tekintetét, amerre a vörös is Tsunade. Szemei rögvest elkerekednek, amikor a gesztenyebarna szín kiszúrja a szőke fiatalt a király szobájában állni.

Shukaku nyilát a király felé tartja, míg rá több száz fegyvert fognak. Madara nyugodt arccal néz a fiúra, míg Jiraiya mögötte szomorúan és kissé gondterhelten figyeli a gyermeket.

„Na, mi lesz?"kérdezi hosszú csend után Madara, amire a tizenéves kissé összerezzen.

Shukaku szomorúan összeráncolja homlokát, és arany színű szemei egy pillanatra ismét visszaváltoznak a régivé. „Meg kell tennem Lilinnért… a nagyiért… azért, hogy egy nap apa nyomdokaiba léphessek… meg kell… tennem értük."mondja magában, miközben arcán lassan, s elcsigázottan egy csillámló könny gördül végig.

„Shukaku…"szomorodik el még jobban Jiraiya, ám a király arcán még csak egy aprócska kis sajnálatot sem lehet kivenni.

„De ha értük ezt meg kell tennem, akkor…"harap bele ajkába, és halkan szipogni kezd. „Akkor most mégis miért nem vagyok képes rá?"kicsit megremegnek kezei, és halkan a földre hull karján végig gördülő vére. A sérülése még mindig rendkívül komoly, és a gyógynövény nem igen segített rajta.

Madara érzéketlen arccal bámul a fiúra, akinek testét egyre jobban ellepi a mosómedve ábra kék színe. Már nincs sok hátra, és a fiatalból… démon lesz.

A király lassan felemeli jobb karját, amire a két oldalán álló harcosok megmoccannak kissé. Szóra nyitja ajkait, és Jiraiya, valamint Tsunade, és Gaara már rögvest fel is fogják, hogy mire készül őfelsége.

„Madara, ne tedd!"fut rögvest a királyhoz Jiraiya.

„NEEE!"ordítja Tsunade, és már rohanna is a fiúhoz, hogy segítsen rajta, de a vörös hajú megállítja. Ám a nő most az egyszer nem támadja meg, csak próbál kiszabadulni szorításából.

A szavak hasztalanok. Madara leengedi karját, és ajkain kiejt mindössze egyetlen egy szót. „Tűz!"

A harcosok szabadjára engedik nyilaikat, melyeknek végén ott lángol egy kis robbanó anyag. Shukaku szemei elkerekednek, és lábai a földbe gyökereznek.

Ezernyi éles penge fúródik a bőrébe, amik érintésüknél… felrobbannak.

Tsunade szemeiből könnyek erednek meg, és félrelökve a vörös hajút a fiú felé siet, ám őrök állják útját.

„SHUKAKUUU!"

Sajnálom. Ez a rész annyira szomorúra sikerült. :( A következő részben folytatódik a cselekmény.


	12. Az utolsó lehelet

Ez a rész eléggé szívet dobbantóra sikerült. Remélem elnyerte a tetszésedet.

12. rész

Az utolsó lehelet

Hangos robbanás hangja rázza meg az egész kastélyt. Az őrök dermedten bámulnak uralkodójukra, aki elégedett arccal bólint egyet. A két oldalán álló harcosok leeresztik íjaikat, és már indulnának is el, miszerint befejezték munkájukat… amikor…

Madara szemei kikerekednek, és hozzáhasonlóan a Vasöklű hercegnő, a vándorló remete, és a Késforgató gyilkos is döbbenten áll az eléjük táruló látványhoz.

A füst lassan elszáll, és a helyébe ott marad a szőke fiatal. Lábai reszketnek, és vértócsában állnak. Ruháját rengeteg helyen szétszakította a robbanás ereje, és ott ahol semmi sem fedi a gyermeket… ott tisztán látszik sebhelyekkel és sérüléssekkel teli bőre. Kezeiben továbbra is fogja a nyilát és íját. Nem engedi el, pedig testében már alig maradt erő.

Shukaku lassan a királyra szegezi tekintetét, és remegő kezében lévő íját ismét megfeszíti, és a fekete hajú felé emeli. Látása kissé elhomályosul a fájdalomtól, és a vérveszteségtől.

Madara idegesen ajkába harap, míg két oldalán álló harcosok döbbenten bámulnak a fiatalra, és ezek után már eszük ágában sincs megtámadni. Kiérdemelte magának a tiszteletet, hisz a robbanó nyilak ellenére is képes rezzenéstelenül a királyuk felé tartani íját.

Shukaku megfeszíti a fegyvert, ám még a történtek után sem képes végezni az Uchihával. Szomorúan összeráncolja homlokát, és még két könny gördül végig az arcán, majd lassan szóra nyitja ajkait. „Sajnálom…"mondja, amire a király szemei elkerekednek. „De én… én képtelen vagyok erre!"ereszti le íját, és ha nehezen is, de futásnak ered.

Az őrök félreállnak útjából, és még Gaara sem támadja meg a fiatalt. Kiérdemli a tiszteletet. A sérülései ellenére képes futni, azok után, amiket tett vele a király… ő nem támadja meg. Ezek nemes cselekedetek, amiket hozzájuk hasonló harcosok tisztelnek és becsülnek.

„Támadás!"adja ki a parancsot Madara, ám most senki sem engedelmeskedik a szavának.

Mindenki csak dermedten bámul a fiú után, aki dülöngélve rohan ki a kastélyból. Tsunade sem képes megmozdulni, pedig mennyire a fiatal után sietne, hogy segítsen rajta, de… pontosan jól tudja, Shukakunak már nincs sok hátra az életből. A démon minden bizonnyal a király fejét kérte cserébe a gyógyításért, és mivel a gyermek erre képtelen volt… így elveszíti az életét.

Tsunade a szívénél a felsőjébe markol. A nyaklánca megint olyasvalakire került, aki hamarosan távozik az élők sorai közül. Ismét elveszít valakit, akinek odaajándékozta az ékszerét. Pont, mint Dánnál és az öccsénél.

Madara persze nem engedi el élve a fiút, így kikapja egyik harcosa kezéből az íjat, és nyilat. Megfeszíti, majd pontosan a szőke felé lő vele.

Shukaku nagy nehezen eléri a kastély kapuját, és amikor már épp kitenné rajta lábát, egy nyíl süvít át a hátán, és a mellkasán szalad ki belőle. A fiatal felköhögi vérét, de még most sem áll meg, és reszketve a fájdalomtól tovább halad.

Madara összeszorítja fogait, és üldözőbe veszi.

„Ne menj utána, Madara! Hagyd békén a fiút!"próbálja megállítani a királyt Jiraiya, de a fekete hajú nem is figyel rá. A remete utána siet, és tovább próbálkozik, hogy legalább egy kicsit lelassítsa a férfit, ha megállítani már nem tudja.

„Eressz Jiraiya!"parancsolja Madara, ám a fehér hajú nem engedelmeskedik.

Tsunade is hozzásiet, és próbál a remete segítségére lenni. Az őrök és a harcosok ez egyszer nem állítják, és nem is állják útjukat. Igazuk van. Az a fiú megérdemli azt, hogy legalább békében, és nyugalomban veszítse el az életét. S nem pedig… a királyuk pengéje által.

Gaara sem segít az uralkodónak, csak némán bámul a szőke után, aki hamarosan eltűnik szemeik elől, és csak a vértócsái maradnak utána. A bérgyilkos lassan hátat fordít a fiúnak, és a királyhoz sétál.

Tsunade már készülne is a küzdelemre, ám a vörös hajú csak megrázza a fejét, majd pedig előkapja kését, megpörgeti párszor, és a nő tenyerébe fekteti. Hátat fordít neki, és visszasétál oda, ahol az előbb is állt.

„De hát…"kezdené Tsunade értetlenül, de a fiú közbevág.

„Az a gyerek kiérdemelte azt, hogy békében távozzon az élők sorai közül. Senkinek sincs jogában ezt elvenni tőle, és mivel én a királynak tett egyezségem miatt nem szegülhetek ellen neki, így…"fordítja lassan a fiatalos hölgy felé tekintetét Gaara. „Ha megakarod állítani, inkább valami élesebbel próbálkozz."

Tsunade dermedten bámul a vörös hajúra, aki szemezik még vele egy darabig, majd elfordítja a fejét. „Mitől változott így meg a véleményed?"kérdezi értetlenül, és döbbenten.

„Láttuk mindketten, hogy az a fiú azok után, amit tett vele a király… nem bírt végezni vele, pedig alkalma volt rá. S nem a gyengesége miatt, hanem valami egészen másért, amit én nem bírok felfogni, de talán így is jobb. A harcosok, gyilkosok, bérgyilkosok számára is létezik egy szabály. Ha van valaki, aki kiérdemli a tiszteletet… ahhoz mi egy ujjal sem nyúlunk. Ez a fiú kiérdemelte a tiszteletünket. Mi már nem árthatunk neki. Hagyjuk, hadd nyugodjon békében."válaszolja Gaara lassan lehunyva szemeit.

Tsunade bámul még egy kicsit a vörös hajúra, majd pedig erősebben megmarkolja a kés nyelét, és azzal próbálja megfékezni a királyt.

A többiek nem szállnak be a harcba. Nem, csak némán tekintenek a szőke hűlt helyére, és lehunyva szemeiket tiszteletet adnak a fiatalnak.

Eközben Shukaku lassan sétál végig a fekete erdő keskeny ősvényén. Nagy nehezen elérkezik a kilencfarkú róka démonhoz, aki rá szegezi vérvörös szemeit.

„Nos?"emeli fel kérdőn a szemöldökét Kyuubi.

Shukaku némán bámul fel a démonúrra, majd pedig fáradtan térdre rogy. „Sajnálom… de képtelen voltam rá, hogy megtegyem."azzal kimerülten a puha fűbe zuhan. Arcát gyengéden csiklandozzák a fűszálak, és aranylóan csillogó szemeivel bámul a szinte véget nem érő sötétségbe.

„Hah…"rázza meg a fejét sóhajtozva Kyuubi. „Mindig csakis egyetlen egy dolgot kérek, és mindig pont azt az egyet képtelenek végrehajtani! Vajon mi lehet az, ami folyton-folyvást megállítja őket?"kérdezi értetlenül az állát dörzsölgetve.

„A szív…"suttogja halkan Shukaku, amire a kilencfarkú rá szegezi szemeit.

„A szív?"ismétli kissé döbbent hangsúllyal, és a szőke lassan bólint egyet.

„A szívünk az, ami megállít minket. A királyunk lehel életet a birodalmunkba… ha ő nem lenne, még mindig sehol sem járnánk. Felnyitotta a szemünket, és rádöbbentett minket arra, hogy mi is érünk valamit. Hogy a mi létezésünknek is van értelme."magyarázza gyengéd hangon Shukaku. „Hisz ha észre sem veszed, akkor is van mindig egy ok, amiért élned kell."

„Milyen ok?"dől neki a mögötte lévő fa tőrzsének Kyuubi.

Shukaku pár pillanatig hallgat, majd pislog egyet-kettőt fáradtan. „Élsz, hogy egy számodra fontos személy boldog legyen. Élsz, hogy a családtagjaid többé ne érezzenek fájdalmat. Élsz… hogy értékes legyél valakinek."

„Értékes legyél… valakinek?"ismétli értetlenül Kyuubi, és a fiú ismét bólint egyet.

Pár percre minden elcsendesedik, majd a róka démon halkan megszólal.

„Ha ezek azok, amikért élni kell, akkor…"halkul el egy pillanatra, s aztán folytatja. „Én miért élek?"kérdezi, amire a szőke, ha nehezen is, de fel fordítja tekintetét.

Shukaku némán bámul fel a kilencfarkúra, aki lassan elfordítja a fejét.

„Számomra nem létezik fontos személy, nekem nincsenek családtagjaim… én senkinek sem vagyok értékes. Életem javarészét ebben az erdőben éltem le barátok, vagy család nélkül. Minden, amiért élni kell, azok közül nekem egy sincsen. Élek, és kész, de okom nincsen rá."mondja halkan Kyuubi. „Nem azért élek, hogy védelmezzek valakit, sem azért, hogy pusztítsak. Egyszerűen csak itt vagyok ebben az erdőben. Nincs okom a létezésre."

Shukaku szomorúan összeráncolja a homlokát, majd gyenge hangon megszólal. „Ha nincs okod az életre az olyan, mintha nem is léteznél. Ha senki számára sem vagy fontos…"hunyja le egyre jobban a szemeit, és az élet szikrája már alig csillog az arany színben. „Akkor a számomra majd az leszel, hogy értelme legyen… az életed… nek…"azzal a fűbe huppan feje, és utolsó leheletét is kifújja ajkain.

Kyuubi rögvest az aranyszőke hajú fiú felé kapja a fejét, amit füleit elérik a gyermek szavai. Vérvörös szemei kikerekednek, és dermedten bámul le a fiatalra, aki többé már nem szól hozzá… s nem is mozdul.

Eddig akárki is jött el hozzá, az mind csakis kérelemmel fordult hozzá. A gyógyításért, a hatalomért, a gazdagságért. Soha senki nem mondott köszönetet, soha senki nem beszélt vele udvariasan… kivéve ezt a fiút. Ő volt az egyetlen, aki tisztelettel szólította meg, és aki ilyen szavakat intézett felé. Egy démon felé.

Kyuubi némán bámul a tizenévesre, aki lehunyt szemekkel fekszik a puha fűbe. Testét sérülések borítják, hátából egy nyíl áll ki, és testét teljesen ellepte a mosómedve ábra kék színe. Legalábbis első látásra azt hiszi a róka, de akkor észreveszi, hogy a fiatal sérült karját nem volt képes ellepni kék színével.

„Meghalt, mielőtt a méreg démonná változtathatta volna."mondja Kyuubi, és tovább bámulja kikerekedett szemekkel a gyermeket.

Hirtelen lépések hangja hallatszik a közelből, és nem sokkal utána egy hangot lehet kivenni a csendből.

„Héy, hová rohantál te szörnyeteg?"lép ki a bokrok közül Madara egy íjjal és nyíllal a kezeiben.

Kyuubi rögvest rá szegezi vérvörös szemeit, és a király először észre sem veszi a démont.

„Ott vagy, te dé…"mielőtt még befejezhetné a mondatát, megpillantja a kilencfarkú róka éles karmait. Lassan felemeli a fejét, és reszketve néz fel a démonra, akinek szemeiben megcsillan a düh, és gyilkos szándék.

„Kyuubi…"

:'( Milyen szomorú, nem igaz? A következő részben megtudhatjuk, hogy végződik a történet.


	13. Démon lelkem

Elérkeztünk ahhoz a részhez, melyben Madara és Kyuubi végre találkozik. Ha minden igaz, ez már a vége.

13. rész

Démon lelkem

Kyuubi összeszűkíti szemeit, amikor megpillantja a fekete hajú Uchihát, ám akkor szemei kiszúrják a kezében lévő nyilat és íját. Tekintete lassan visszacsúszik az aranyszőke hajú fiúra, akinek a hátába állított nyíl pontosan ugyanúgy néz ki, mint amilyet a férfi fog a kezében.

A róka démon vicsorítani kezd, és feltápászkodik a földről. Lassú léptekkel az Uchiha felé veszi az irányt, aki reszketve hátrál el tőle.

„Ne közelíts, te bestia!"lő ki egy nyilat a démonúr felé Madara, de a kilencfarkú csak könnyedén markába fogja a fegyvert, amikor felé száll. Erős ujjai között összetörik a gyenge nyíl, és szétmorzsolva a földre hull.

Madara futásnak ered, ám a démon még épp menekülése előtt megragadja hatalmas farkával, és az egyik fa tőrzsének csapja, majd pedig erősen megragadja a torkánál fogva, és a magasba emeli.

„Elképzelni sem tudod, hogy mennyire gyűlöllek! Az összes Uchihát, de téged mindig is kivételesen nagyon utáltalak! Ám a mai nappal…"húzza ajkait egy vérszomjas vigyorra Kyuubi. „Végre többé nem kell majd elviselnem a képedet!"azzal még erősebben megragadja a férfi torkát.

Madara szabadulni próbál, és lábaival erősen kapálózik, ám egy ilyen ellenfél ellen még csak esélye sincsen. Kyuubi szemeiben gyilkos szándék csillan meg, és egyetlen egy mozdulattal… szétroppantja a király torkát. Vér fröccsen az arcára, amit hosszú nyelvével örömmel nyal le, és élvezi a pillanatot, hogy a hőn gyűlölt személy végre… halott.

Könnyedén elhajítja farkával a holt uralkodó testét, ami élettelenül neki csapódik a fa tőrzsének, majd pedig a földre zuhan.

Kyuubi megtörli az arcát, és újra elfoglalja a helyét. Leül a földre, és hátát neki támasztja a mögötte lévő fa tőrzsének. Pár percig némán bámul fel a gyökerekre, majd pedig szemei ismét a fiatalra tévednek, aki békésen fekszik a fűben, s többé már nem mozdul.

A démonúr némán figyeli a halott gyermeket, és fejében halkan felcsendülnek a szőke szavai.

„_Ha nincs okod az életre az olyan, mintha nem is léteznél. Ha senki számára sem vagy fontos…_ _Akkor a számomra majd az leszel, hogy értelme legyen… az életed… nek…"_

„Nem segítettem rajta, s ő mégis azt mondta, hogy számára majd értékes leszek… hogy az életem végre értelmet nyerjen."mondja magában Kyuubi, és életében először úgy érzi, hogy az a dobogó valami, ami a mellkasában található… érzelmet táplál egy bizonyos személy iránt.

S ez a valaki… épp most vesztette életét.

Kyuubi lassan felkel a földről, és gyengéden megsimogatja a fiatal arcát. Aranyszőke tincsei még mindig puhák, és selymesek, csak a lelke az, ami már nincs vele.

Ahogy elnézi a gyermeket, érdekes érzést kelt benne. Mindig is megvetette az embereket, és most… most valahogy mégis csak úgy érzi, hogy tiszteli egy kicsit ezt a fajt.

Kyuubi csendben figyeli a fiatalt, majd mutatóujját a tizenéves hátára simítja. „Nem vagyok varázsló, hogy újjáélesszelek, de… talán démonként még visszatérhetsz az élők sorai közé."mondja, amire ujjai körül érdekes bordós színű írások jelennek meg, amik lassan eltűntetik a sérüléseit.

Shukaku aranyszőke tincseiben kék ábrák jelennek meg, testét beborító kék szín helyett pedig türkiz jelek lepik el. Éles fogai, és karmai most már véglegesek maradnak, és körülötte lassan homok kezd kavarogni, ami óvatosan visszahelyezi lelkét a testébe.

A róka elveszi kezét a gyermektől, és némán várja, hogy történjen valami. Shukaku gyengéden összeráncolja a homlokát, majd lassan kinyitja arany színű szemeit. Pislog egy párat, és felnéz a démonra, aki mosolyra húzza ajkait.

„Élek…"suttogja Shukaku, és a szavak elhangzása után elkerekednek szemei. „Élek! De mégis… hogyan?"ül fel a földön, miközben tenyereit vizsgálgatja.

„Visszahoztalak az életbe."válaszolja Kyuubi, amire a fiatal rögvest rá szegezi tekintetét. „De ehhez… démonná kellett változtatni. Máskülönben még mindig halott volnál."magyarázza, és a fiatal döbbenten bámul fel rá.

„Akkor ezek szerint én most egy… démon vagyok?"kérdezi magára mutatva Shukaku.

„Igen. Pontosabban az egyfarkú, mint látom."mondja Kyuubi, amikor megpillantja a fiatal mögött jobbra-balra csapkodó mosómedve farkincát.

„Micsoda?"pislog egy párat értetlenül Shukaku, majd maga mögé néz. „Áááá! Mi a fene ez?"kap frászt a háta mögött csapkodó farkincától, és észre sem veszi, hogy valójában ő az, aki irányítja.

„A farkad. Te vagy az egyfarkú démon. Shukaku… Ichiby no Shukaku az egyfarkú démon."

„Egyfarkú… démon?"ismétli halkan Shukaku, és lassan könnyekkel telnek meg szemei. Örül, hisz újra életben van, ám szomorú is, amiért egy démonná változott, és a világukba… gyűlölik a démonokat.

„Miért sírsz? Nem olyan rossz démonnak lenni."dönti kicsit oldalra a fejét Kyuubi, amire a gyermek lassan felnéz rá. „Tudod, akik démonnak születnek, azoknak nincs esélye arra, hogy barátai vagy családja legyen. Ám a te esetedben, ez másképp van, hisz te emberből váltál démonná. Azok, akik a barátaidnak nevezik magukat… minden bizonnyal még most is számítanak rád, és csak arra várnak, hogy ismét eléjük toppanj nagy mosollyal az arcodon."

Shukaku szemei elkerekednek a démon szavaitól. A nagymamája, a kishúga, Tsunade és Jiraiya… ők mind… ők mind arra várnak, hogy életben láthassák, és az aggodalmuk elszálljon. Mind rá várnak.

A fiatal letörli könnyeit, és lassan elmosolyodik. „Köszönöm. Ez nagyon sokat segített."kel fel a földről, majd leporolja kissé a térdeit, és ismét a rókára szegezi szemeit.

„Ugyan, nincs mit. Végül is, ha úgy vesszük, megkaptam azt, amit akartam."kulcsolja össze a mellkasánál a karjait Kyuubi.

Pár percre minden elnémul, majd Shukaku lassan a démon felé emeli kezét. „Te is jössz velem? Ki a nagy világba?"kérdezi, amire a róka szemei kikerekednek, és elcsigázottan felé fordítja tekintetét.

„Menjek… veled?"emeli fel kérdőn a szemöldökét Kyuubi, és a fiatal bólint egy nagyot.

„Odakinn sokkal szebb minden, mint itt benn. Azt mondtad, az életed javarészét itt, ebben az erdőben élted le. Hát akkor most ideje végre elhagynod ezt a helyet, és megismerkednek a nagy világgal. Azzal, ami ezen az erdőn túl van."mosolyosodik el még jobban Shukaku.

Kyuubi dermedten bámul rá, majd amikor már épp vele tartana, elfordítja a fejét, és ismét nekitámasztja hátát a fa tőrzsének. „Ezzel a külsővel? Mindenki csak halálra rémülne tőlem. Értelmetlen lenne az egész. Egy démont az emberek képtelenek elfogadni."

„A külső nem számít, csakis a belső."simítja tenyerét a mellkasára Shukaku. „Nem minden ember olyan, amilyennek hiszed. Igaz, sokan közölünk megvetik a démonokat, ám mások… mások képesek befogadni maguk közé. Az én barátaim ilyenek, biztosra veszem, hogy el fognak fogadni téged. Egyébként meg, a húgom imádja a rókákat."lép eggyel közelebb a démonhoz. „Na, gyere!"

Kyuubi némán bámul a fiúra, majd ha lassan is, de gyengéden megérinti ujjaival a gyermek kezét. A fiatal lassan elindul a keskeny kis ősvényen, és a róka, ha szűkösen is, de követni kezdi.

Életében először… most hagyja el ezt az erdőt. A fekete erdőt.

Amikor kiérnek, Shukaku rögvest megpillantja a Vasöklű hercegnőt, akit több száz őr fog le, hogy megállítsák tervében. Ugyanis a nő eltökélte, hogy a fiú után rohan az erdőben, nehogy Madara még több kárt tegyen benne.

Ám amikor szemeivel kiszúrja az aranyszőke hajú fiatalt, vasöklével szétveri az őröket, és szélsebesen a tizenéveshez rohan. Porzik alatta a talaj, és Shukaku egy kicsit meg is rémül a sebességétől.

Tsunade, amint eléri erősen magához előli a fiút. „Hála az égnek, hogy jól vagy! Úgy aggódtam érted!"telnek meg egy kis könnyel szemei.

„Semmi baj, Tsunade hercegnő. Jól vagyok."veregeti meg a nő hátát bíztatóan Shukaku.

Tsunade nagy nehezen elengedi a fiatalt, majd kérdőn néz a háta mögött ide-oda csapkodó farkincára. „Farkinca?"ragadja meg gyengéden a kékes mintája mosómedve farkincát.

„Hát igen…"vakarja meg zavartan a fejét Shukaku. „Tudod, démonlett belőlem. Sajnos, a fekete erdőben az életemet vesztettem, de hála Kyuubinak újra élek, de csak démonként térhettem vissza."magyarázza, amire a csapat döbbenten bámul rá.

„Szóval démonként…"bólogatja komolyan Jiraiya, majd pedig elmosolyodik, akárcsak a Vasöklű hercegnő.

„Rá se ránts! Szerintem nagyon aranyos vagy ezzel a kis farkincával!"mondja Tsunade, amire a fiatal kacag egy picikét.

„Köszönöm."

„Mellesleg, említettél itt valami Kyuubit is, nem?"kérdezi Jiraiya, és a fiatal bólint egyet.

„Igen. Gyere ki, Kyuubi!"kiált be az erdőbe Shukaku, amire nem sokkal később egy hatalmas kilencfarkú róka démon sétál ki az égbe érő fák közül.

Mindenki ámulattal bámul fel a démonúrra, aki vérvörös szemeivel néz le a csapatra.

„Tsunade, Jiraiya, ő itt Kyuubi. Kyuubi, ő itt Tsunade a Vasöklű hercegnő, és Jiraiya a vándorló remete."mutatja be barátait a démonnak, és a démont is a barátainak Shukaku.

„Nagyon örvendek."köszön neki kissé elfojtott hangon Jiraiya, hisz mégis csak a démonok legerősebbikjével áll most szemtől szemben. Természetes az, hogy egy kicsit fél.

„És ő a barátod?"mutat fel a démonra Tsunade, amire a szőke bólint egy nagyot. „Hát akkor nagyon örülök a találkozásnak! Ha ennek az aranyos kis fiúcskának a barátja vagy, akkor nekem is! Légy üdvözölve nálunk."emeli felé a kezét egy nagy vigyorral az arcán.

„Hát… köszönöm."mondja kissé zavartan Kyuubi.

„Gyere, bemutatlak a családomnak."int a kezével Shukaku, és már futásnak is ered. A róka lassan követni kezdi, de hát nincs is értelme sietnie, hisz egy lépésével leelőzi a fiút.

Mivel a fiatal nem valami gyors, így csak felkapaszkodik a démon lábára, és kezével mutatja az irányt, hogy merre menjen. Amikor elérik a szegényes falut, mindenki elkerekedett szemekkel bámul fel a kilencfarkúra, de amikor meglátják a lábán Shukaku csücsülni, méghozzá mosolyogva, rögvest megnyugszanak.

A fiatal leugrik a démon lábáról, és berohan a házukba. „Nagymama! Lilin! Hazaértem! Végre itt vagyok!"futja körbe a lakást, ám két családtagját sehol sem találja. „Nagymama… Lilin…"lassulnak le a léptei, és szomorúan összeráncolja a homlokát.

Gyorsan kisiet a házból, és az egyik jól ismert szomszédjához fordul segítségért. „Hol van a nagymamán és a kishúgom?"kérdezi Shukaku értetlenül, amire az öreg hölgy szomorúan összeráncolja a homlokát.

„Ó, hát nem érkeztek el hozzád a levelek?"emeli gondterhelten az állához a kezét a szomszéd.

„Milyen levelek?"kérdi félve a választól Shukaku.

„Hát… amikor elmentél, nem sokkal utána egy vírus szaladt végig a falunkon, és az elsők között a nagymamád és Lilin kapták el. Mostanra az orvosunk talált rá gyógyírt, csakhogy…"nem fejezi be a mondatát, mivel a fiatal már tökéletesen ért mindent.

„Nem…"hátrál el lassan az öreg hölgytől Shukaku.

„Sajnálom."hunyja le szomorúan a szemeit a szomszéd.

„Nem!"azzal futásnak ered egyenesen egy jól ismert hely felé, hogy megbizonyosodjon a felől… téved, és ez nem igaz.

Kyuubi is utána ered, és nem sokkal később már el is érnek egy szegényes, mégis csodaszép temetőt. Shukaku rögvest az apja és anyja sírjához rohan, és amikor megpillantja a két mellettük lévő sírt…

„Nagyi, Lilin…"rogy térdre családtagjai sírja előtt, majd összekuporodik, és sírni kezd.

Kyuubi némán figyeli a gyermeket, majd szemeivel elolvassa a sírköbe vésett feliratokat.

Yamanika Rozi, szerető feleség, és gondoskodó nagymama. Örök áldás legyen nevén, és az úr hófehér felhői közé vegyem magához.

Yamanika Lilin, csodálatos kistestvér, és odafigyelő húg. Legyen mindörökké áldott, és szívét boldogság járja át, hisz fenn már végre találkozhat édesanyjával és apjával.

Shukaku megállás nélkül zokog két szerette sírja előtt, és képtelen felfogni, hogy történhetett ez. Végre sikerült jóvátennie azt, amit elrontott, és most, hogy hazaért… senki sincs, aki átölelné, és örömmel fogadná.

Reszketni kezdenek vállai, és ujjaival a földbe mar. Elvesztette a nagymamáját és a kishúgát. Az ő hibája, hogy nem volt velük, amikor szükségük volt rá. Ő tehet mindenről.

Lassan beesteledik, és a fiú még mindig nem mozdul a sírok mellől. A róka démon sem mozdul egy tapontatot sem. Nem, némán figyeli a tizenévest, aki már nem sír, de továbbra is összekuporodva bámul maga elé.

„Ők… a családod?"kérdezi Kyuubi, miközben vérvörös szemei lassan végig siklanak a neveken.

Shukaku nem válaszol a róka kérdésére, csak némán bólint egyet. „Azok… voltak."mondja, és arcát tenyereibe temeti.

Lassan a homok felemelkedik mellette, és gyengéden átöleli az anyja, az apja, a nagymamája, és a kishúga sírját. Ez volt a családja. De már csak volt.

Lágy szellő érinti az arcát, és hirtelen egy kellemes meleg érzés járja át a testét, majd ez a melegség a sírokra simul. Gyengéden megérinti a kőbe vésett neveket, majd mindegyik sírhelyre egy gyönyörű rózsát növeszt.

Shukaku lassan felemeli a fejét, és szemei elkerekednek. A sírok felett meglátja a családjának szellemeit. Mind mosolyogva néznek le rá, majd fel az égre. Lehunyják szemeiket, és lassan egyre halványabbá válnak, míg végül… el nem tűnnek.

Shukaku lassan elmosolyodik, miközben arcán végig gördülnek könnyei. „Boldogok odafenn."mondja, amire a róka rögvest rá szegezi szemeit.

A fiatal lassan feláll a sírok mellől, még egyszer elolvassa szemeivel a neveket, majd megfogja a démon kezét, és elsétál vele. Kyuubi értetlenül pislog egy párat, de végül is csendben engedi, hogy a fiatal vezesse.

Shukaku még egyszer visszapillant a temetőre válla felett. „Ha ők boldogok odafenn… akkor nekem itt kell annak lennem, amíg megtehetem. S aztán… én is velük lehetek."néz fel az égre, amit most ezernyi csillag ragyog be. „Gyere, Kyuubi. Menjünk haza."

„Haza?"ismétli értetlenül összeráncolva a homlokát a démonúr.

„Igen. Haza."bólintja egy halovány mosollyal az arcán Shukaku, és lassan ismét elindul a falu felé.

Ez itt a vége. Remélem tetszet, és sajnálom, ha szomorúra sikerült.


End file.
